


Kuebiko

by titaniaeli



Category: Naruto, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Series, Resurrection, Sarutobi Clan - Freeform, Suicidal Tendencies, sasuke is a secret sadist that loves to fuck with people, sasuke is a spy and assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: He lived a good life. He had lived far longer than he had expected. After the death of Sanada Yukimura, he wandered aimlessly with the remnants of his devoted ninjas, killing his way across the world as the weapon he was originally trained to be. Then he met Senju Hashirama and his life changed, gained a new purpose. He helped found a village, fell in love and sired a beautiful son. And when he died, he had expected to open his eyes to the master he had failed, not a Konoha decades in the future and his son the Sandaime Hokage.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke’s hands were still stained with the blood of Yukimura when Date Masamune approached him. He didn’t react, too tired, too weary to fight any longer. He had failed his master, failed in the one task his entire life revolved around._

_If the One-Eyed Dragon wished to take his head, then so be it._

_He has nothing to live for anymore._

_“What do you want, Dokuganryu-sama?” He drawled._

_He heard the soft rustle of fabric shifting as the warrior sat down beside him. A quick glance revealed that the man was not clad in armour._

_“My condolences.” Date said. “He died a worthy death.”_

**_He died a senseless death!_ ** _He wanted to scream at the other man, but he was a shinobi and a far too damn good one to break in front of his enemy._

_But Date Masamune was no simple enemy. He was Yukimura’s greatest rival. They have a special bond similar to the one he shared with his Danna, different but exceptional too._

_“Join me.” Date spoke again, his voice calm and steady. “Join my side, and fight for me.”_

_A lump formed in Sasuke’s throat. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe._

_“No.” He replied._

_He heard a huff of laughter before Date stood up. Sasuke’s eyes remained close, even though he was aware of the looming shadow over him._

_“Where will you go now?” Date asked simply._

_There was a yawning hole in his chest, like Yukimura had reached in to rip his heart out the moment he left this world. Without the vivid, shining presence by his side, he was unmoored._

_There was nowhere else for him to go, no other master he wished to serve._

_“Away.” He said finally._

* * *

It was a strange world he woke up to. But oh so familiar at the same time.

He recognized Konoha immediately. The faint scent of forest and warmth, the crickets and the cawing of crows outside the hospital room. He had taken one look at the old man sitting beside him and smiled.

“You’ve grown old, Hiru.” He murmured, his voice raspy from disuse.

He would recognize those kind eyes anywhere.

His son—older than Sasuke had been when he died—inhaled sharply and gently took his hand. The sharp contrast between his own smooth, scarred hand and Hiruzen’s hand, wrinkled and smattered with liver spots, was jarring.

 _“Otousan.”_ Hiruzen whispered. “You’re so young.”

And young he was. He had taken one look at the mirror and almost felt his heart stopped. He was as young as the day he had lost Yukimura.

It was almost disturbing how much times have changed. Resurrection was possible now, which explained his ‘rebirth’.

The ANBU have found his body in Orochimaru’s lab, a missing-nin and an old student of his dear son. He had skimmed through the files the ANBU had retrieved and immediately cursed Tobirama. His grave had been desecrated and his body dug up to experiment. He was only glad he does not remember the process, shuddering at the thought of his corpse being... _violated_ in such a manner.

“Damn that Senju!” He muttered furiously. “I told him to destroy my body after I’m dead!”

Wait, maybe it was the wrong Senju he’s thinking of. He distantly remembered telling Hashirama to cremate his body after his death, but Tobirama must have missed the memo.

“It was my undue carelessness that resulted in Orochimaru to discover your burial spot.” Hiruzen said solemnly, and Sasuke’s heart ached for the sorrow and exhaustion on the Hokage’s face.

The _Hokage._ Sasuke had died shortly after Tobirama’s inauguration, and to discover that Konoha was still flourishing and his son had become Sandaime had been the best news of his life.

Not one to hold back, even if Hiruzen was a respectable leader and infamous shinobi now, Sasuke had squawked in delight and threw his arms around his son’s neck.

The Hokage’s ANBU had the privileged pleasure of seeing their esteemed leader blushed furiously, helpless in the face of an excitable Sarutobi Sasuke.

“It’s alright.” He said quietly, tightening his grip around his son. “It’s not your fault.” He stepped away, pulling back to look Hiruzen in the eye. God, his son was physically _older_ than him now. He was feeling a mixture of sadness and pleasure that his son had managed to outgrow him.

Sasuke himself had not been fifty before he died from a battle wound, although he had lived longer than he had expected.

“Orochimaru might be your student once, but don’t assume that his mistakes are yours to bear.  It’s his choice to defect, and definitely _his_ choice to commit these heinous crimes.” He said firmly.

Hiruzen bowed his head, his shoulders heavy with the weight of his failures. He had grown up to become a little too similar to Sasuke, easily afflicted with guilt.

“Come on.” He smiled slightly. “We have much to talk about, my little Hiru.” The two men ignored the strangled cough coming from the flower pot in the corner. “Do you have family?”

Hiruzen relaxed beneath his palm, although his eyes were still shadowed. Older and wiser the famed God of Shinobi might be now, but Sasuke still know how to successfully distract his son.


	2. Chapter 2

When he first woke up, his hair was long enough to brush his shoulders. He has always been lazy in maintaining his appearances. Nemu, he mused quietly, was the one who used to cut his hair when it gotten too long.

He twirled his hair into a messy bun, before taking a kunai to slice off the excess hair. Brown locks of hair fluttered to the ground. His hair still managed to fell across his eyes, but at least the bottom was not brushing his shoulders anymore.

He needed to look marginally respectable in front of his grandson and great-grandson after all.

He nervously smoothed down the creases on his shirt, feeling even more anxious than he did on his first battle. _His Hiru married and had children!_

He had missed out so much in his son’s life. Learning that his wife had died a year after his death was heart-breaking, as Hiruzen could not be any older than ten when he lost his remaining parent.

But he was proud to learn that his son had endured and thrived under Tobirama’s tutelage. No matter how pissed off he was with Tobirama, he couldn't help but feel gratitude with the Nidaime.

He was relieved that someone was still around to look out for Hiruzen when he passed away.

He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Tall and lithe and healthy as he had been during his prime, his skin still has old scars that he had gotten during his servitude under the Sanada clan. There was no medical-nins with their healing chakra in the Land of Samurai, and so he collected scars all over his body. Hashirama had fretted the first time he saw him shirtless, his eyes wide with shock at the number of scars on his lean frame.

Hashirama was a shinobi, and he had his own fair share of battle scars, but the Senju clan have skilled medical-nins to heal any serious injuries.

Sasuke does not.

It was a little worrying and unsettling that this Orochimaru had not only managed to resurrect him, but also brought back every scar and imperfection on his body, as if he had simply gone to sleep one day and woken up looking like he had not aged a day over 25.

Tobirama’s Edo Tensei technique was bad enough, and it had required a living vessel to summon back the dead. Sasuke does not want to know how many people were sacrificed to revive him.  

Steeling himself, he walked out of his room to face his family.

 

* * *

When the Hokage had summoned Asuma, he hadn’t been aware of the severity of the situation. It’s not like his father does not summon him for trivial shit all the time. Even the presence of the ANBU did not daunt him, although seeing Kakashi standing next to his father had unnerved him a little.

He started sensing something was _wrong_ when he saw the seriousness on his father’s face.

Never would he ever suspected the reason to be _his grandfather coming back to life._

His grandfather, Sarutobi Sasuke, was the founder and most renowned member of the Sarutobi clan. While alive, he was lauded to be one of the strongest shinobi of his generation. Before Senju Hashirama won his loyalty in a clash of battle, he was known as the greatest assassin of his era. He was the finest epitome of what a shinobi stood for, someone who had earned the respect of _Uchiha Madara_ through his strength.

“Are you joking?” He blurted, his eyes flickering towards Kakashi.

The damn pervert was buried in his porn book, ignorant of Asuma’s plight.

“I am not.” Hiruzen replied. “Three days ago, Team Beta infiltrated one of Orochimaru’s hideouts located in Kusa. They found the body of Sarutobi Sasuke kept in stasis. From the notes they managed to retrieve before Orochimaru razed the whole hideout, it stated that he has been experimenting with the corpse of my father for the last two years before he successfully revived him with Senju cells. We lost half of the team, but they managed to bring my father’s body back home.”

Asuma felt sick.

“I thought we destroyed all the Shodaime’s cells after the Wood Release experiment!” He growled.

Hiruzen closed his eyes, his thin shoulders stiffening.

“It seems that Orochimaru had managed to escape with Shodaime-sama’s DNA in our last confrontation.” The Hokage murmured.

 _If you had killed Orochimaru in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!_ Asuma bit down on his tongue before he could throw out the barb. The Snake Sannin was a sore subject between him and his father in the past.

He has never liked Orochimaru.

“Where is he?” He exhaled sharply, pushing all thoughts of that repulsive Sannin to the side to focus on the important part.

“Otousan was discharged this morning.” Hiruzen said quietly. “I’ve housed him in one of the rooms in the Hokage Residence. He... would like to meet you and Konohamaru.”

He gulped nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen various fanarts depicting Sasuke with many scars. I thought it's reasonable for him to accumulate scars all over his body in a world without any medical-nins, especially during a war-torn period.


	3. Chapter 3

He had pictured a tall, hulking man, stoic and even-tempered, when he thought of what Sarutobi Sasuke must be like. Dark brown hair and eyes like his descendants, perhaps broad-shouldered and solid like Asuma, or unassuming and wiry like Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Sasuke was neither, although he could see that Hiruzen had taken after his father in stature. His grandfather was shorter than him, but long and slender like a tempered blade. There were odd green markings that looked like it was tattooed onto his skin—three in total, one that marked over his nose bridge and another two below his eyes. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, and he looked around his age—or maybe even younger.

His grandfather was a _brat_.

“Um, ojiisama—Sasuke-sama? Er,” He stuttered, not quite sure how to address the smirking young man. He looked to his father for help, who was insufferably serene-looking, and to Kakashi, who eye-smiled at him blandly.

What the hell the Hatake was doing here was a mystery, but he didn’t dare to question the Hokage’s motives.

“Ojiisan is fine.” Sasuke beamed. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, Asuma.”

Konohamaru peeked at the man from around Asuma’s leg, uncertain and skittish. Hiruzen’s explanation to the youngest Sarutobi was definitely worded in simpler terms, but Konohamaru was old enough to understand that _bad man has revived your great-grandfather_ and _yes he’s younger than expected but he’s still your great-grandfather so you better show him respect._

“Do I call you ojiisan as well?” He asked unsurely. “What if I get mixed up with ojiichan?” He glanced at Hiruzen with wide eyes. _Of course_ that’s his only problem. It must be nice to be young and innocent.

“Then you can call me gramps.” Sasuke grinned, his eyes sparkling as he studied his great-grandson. He took a step forward, looking at his grandsons up and down in excitement. “This must be really strange for you, Asuma.”

“Well, it’s not every day a legend like yourself came back to life.” He muttered, still caught somewhere in between shock and confusion.

“A legend?” Sasuke snorted, shaking his head in amusement. “That’s a long time ago. But you must be a pretty strong shinobi! Hiru said that you’ve served the Daimyo before, and that you’re famous!” Then he turned to grin at Konohamaru, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair. “And I heard that you wanted to take over your grandfather’s job! It’s a tough job, but you’re a Sarutobi after all! If anyone can do it, it’ll be one of my kin!”

Both younger Sarutobi blushed at Sasuke’s enthusiastic praises.

“Otousan.” Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly.

Sasuke glanced at him, blinking owlishly. The two exchanged a look full of meaning, and when Sasuke turned back around, he seemed to have settled down. It was an oddly jarring sight for Asuma, to see his lively grandfather suddenly going still and relaxed.

It was like looking at a different man.

He nearly flinched back in surprise when Sasuke stepped forward and reached out to cup his cheek. He went utterly still at the gentle touch. Beside him, Konohamaru tightened his grip into his pants, his dark eyes wide with awe as he stared up at Sasuke.

“Yes, you're one of mine.” Sasuke said softly. Something in Asuma’s chest jolted and faltered at the look in his grandfather’s _(!)_ eyes. He felt uncomfortably warm around his neck all of a sudden, at the unblinking focus upon him. “You have Nemu’s eyes.”

 _Nemu?_ “Grandmother?” He said hesitantly.

Sarutobi Sasuke’s eyes were a dark olive green that reminded him of the forest leaves that grew around the Fire Country, warm and kind, unlike Asuma and Hiruzen’s brown eyes.

“Yes. You have her eyes.” Sasuke smiled. It was a small, shy smile, tentative and curious. Asuma finally relaxed. His infamous grandfather was as nervous as he was after all.

Well, his grandfather might be younger than him now, but he has seen stranger shit than this. And no matter the fucked-up circumstances, Sasuke was undeniably family.

“You should take a look around Konoha.” He offered tentatively. “The village have changed a lot since your time.”

When Sasuke smiled brightly at him, he felt his heart lightened. He doesn’t know how to deal with Sarutobi Sasuke, but Sasuke—well, maybe he could learn to deal with him.

* * *

 

Kakashi’s presence made itself clear when the Hokage finally explained that the silver-haired jonin would be accompanying Sasuke while he’s in the village.

As one of the shinobi that had received Sasuke’s body when it was brought back, he was one of the few people in the loop.

To everyone else in the village, Sarutobi Sasuke was Asuma’s long-lost distant cousin, borne from the Hokage’s cousin.

To say that Sasuke blended in was... well, an overestimation. His grandfather was friendly and vivacious, taking in all the new sights in Konoha with the excitement of a five-year-old. Of course, one could just brush his demeanour off as being a foreigner new to Konoha, but there was a certain aura around Sasuke that one could not ignore.

He was a shinobi through and through, and no matter how friendly he looked, even a civilian was not blind to the subtle danger and lethal grace he exuded.

“Many things have happened since you died, ojii—Sasuke.” He said, quickly correcting himself before any stray ear caught his slip. Out in public, Sasuke said to call him by name. As the three men moseyed down the streets, Sasuke was watching everything with a keen and eager eye. “I could get you some books to let you catch up to this era.”

“History is always written by the victors. I would prefer to hear the truth from you, Asuma.” Sasuke said honestly.

“What makes you think he won’t try to embellish the truth?” Kakashi asked curiously.

Sasuke flashed them a warm grin. “Will you?”

Well, when the man was looking at him so trustingly, he would try to recount history as accurately as possible.

“No.” He grunted.

“Well, it also allows me spend more time with my beloved grandson, so it’s killing two birds with one stone!” Sasuke laughed.

He felt his cheeks flushed crimson. Argh, does his grandfather have to be so _sappy_?

Behind him, Kakashi covered an amused snort with a cough.


	4. Chapter 4

_It had started to rain an hour ago. Or it might have been hours, Sasuke wasn’t sure. They have been fighting since daybreak, when he had successfully managed to infiltrate the Senju camp to assassinate Senju Hashirama._

_Obviously, the attempted assassination failed. He hadn’t known Senju Hashirama was a sensor type like his younger brother, but he supposed he should have expected it to be harder to kill the infamous Wood-Release user._

_He would have thought fire was stronger than wood, but it seemed that Hashirama’s reputation as a literal powerhouse stayed faithful to its rumours._

_He had grown... complacent of his own abilities._

_And now he’s paying for it. The rain was dousing the remnants of his flames, and much of the clearing was charred and filled with mangled branches that had twisted their way out of the earth. Hashirama stood before him, panting harshly as blood trailed down his painted face._

_At least, Sasuke thought smugly, he had managed to push the Senju into using senjutsu before he was completely defeated._

_“You still haven’t told me your name.” Hashirama said._

_Sasuke stifled a sigh, wincing as his body protested at the tiny movement. His ribs must be broken, he thought, pressing his shaky hand against his abdomen. The other shinobi had been hounding him for a name ever since the battle started, as if it mattered._

_“Sarutobi Sasuke.” He said grudgingly, only because the Senju had managed to defeat him. He would have wanted to know the name of a strong opponent before he killed them as well._

_“There,” Hashirama grinned brightly. “Was that so difficult?”_

_If it wasn’t for the fact that both of his legs were probably broken, he would have jump up to punch that annoying smirk off the Senju’s face._

_Hashirama crouched down in front of him, his smile fading slightly._

_“I’m not going to ask who hired you to kill me.” He said earnestly, although he already has his suspicions. Only civilians would hire shinobi to kill another shinobi. “But if it’s money you want, the Senju can pay you better.”_

_“No, you can’t.” He said bluntly. “You think I haven't investigate thoroughly on your clan before I attacked you?”_

_Hashirama’s red markings were vanishing, but the red on his cheeks remained. With the ongoing skirmishes and property damages, the Senju clan was seriously depleting their supplies and fortune._

_“I don’t care about the money anyway.” Sasuke muttered, grimacing as rainwater and blood mixed together with the mud. It was a terrible combination._

_“Great! Then you have no reason not to join me!” Hashirama said excitedly._

_It looked like the possibility of being murdered was slowly decreasing, so Sasuke was confident enough to move himself up, shaking slightly with exertion._

_“I’m going to build a village and unite all the clans together!” Hashirama proclaimed. “One day... all shinobi will exist in harmony and cooperate with each other. There will come a time where everyone’s hearts and dreams will create an unbreakable bond, regardless of their origins.” His eyes were fervent and determined, filled with unshakeable resolve. “Your strength is wasted. Help me achieve my dreams, Sarutobi Sasuke. Stay by my side.”_

“Stay by my side, Sasuke.”

_A flutter of red cloth momentarily superimposed Hashirama’s long dark hair dancing in the powerful wind. He felt his breathing hitched as another voice, heart-achingly familiar, murmured after the other shinobi._

_“You’re delusional, Senju.” He said. And then he started laughing, his heart breaking in his chest all over again._

_When he woke up from his blackout, he was being carried by Hashirama, back towards the Senju camp._

_“Alright.” He said softly._

_“Uh, wut?” Hashirama spluttered, squinting down at him in surprise. “You’re awake! Just a little longer and I’ll have the medical-nins check on you! You’re hurt really badly, Sasuke.”_

_“Who says you can call me by name?” He grumbled in irritation. Then he was silent again, and had gone so still that Hashirama thought the shinobi had passed out again._

_“That dream of yours...” Sasuke said abruptly, startling him. “Maybe you can show it to me one day.” His head lolled tiredly against Hashirama’s chest. “My people will join with yours too... You better be ready for a dozen more open spaces.”_

_A chuckle vibrated in Hashirama’s chest, but Sasuke passed out before he could hear his response._


	5. Chapter 5

This world was peaceful. Certainly, it has its ups and downs.

He died during the First Shinobi World War, and after that there were another two more wars. In fact, Konoha was still recovering from the recent third war, even if a decade had already passed.

He closed his eyes, listening to the running footsteps and high-pitched laughter of children running past under his roof.

The world would always be fraught with wars and death, even if once upon a time Hashirama had declared his dream to achieve world peace. But the brief lull—with all these laughing, happy children free to run amok in the streets—this was one of the reasons he had said yes to Hashirama back then.

The most shocking discovery had been the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

He still remembered the conversation he had with Asuma about the Uchiha clan...

 

_“By a single boy?” He was too composed to choke, but he was still visibly shaken by the news._

_Asuma nodded soberly, refilling their cups of tea as his grandfather stared out of the window in blank shock._

_“No one knows the reason why. Some said Uchiha Itachi suffered a psychotic break and murdered all his clansmen. Some said he did it for power.” Asuma explained carefully. “But whatever the reasons are, he tortured his little brother with some highly advanced genjutsu that sent the kid into a coma.”_

_No matter how much of a prodigy Uchiha Itachi was, he was only thirteen. It was implausible to believe that the boy had done it alone. He kept his doubts to himself, tapping the table idly. Even Madara would have difficulty killing every single one of his clansmen without raising any suspicion—especially in a village filled to the brim with talented and powerful ninjas—until the deed was done._

_He has never been particularly close to Madara, although he had made some friends in the Uchiha clan. The clan head was too ruthless, too cold, and too eager for blood, especially in the later years. Peace through control merely beget more hatred and deaths, and Sasuke was tired of all the killing._

_For being a shinobi highly reputed for his ability to kill, he was a contradiction in the making._

_“So, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan is a 12-year-old boy hellbent on revenge.” He murmured._

_Asuma took a large gulp of his tea, his expression pinched. “Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke, your namesake. I believe he’ll be graduating the Academy next year.”_

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and fell backwards onto the roof. He stared at the clouds lazily drifting across the sky and thought of a much simpler time with his Danna.

_“Sasuke! What are you doing lazing about? Spar with me!”_

He closed his eyes against the burn of his tears, wondering when he could finally meet Yukimura once more.

“My apologies, Danna.” He whispered. “It seems that you’re going to have to wait a little longer. I still have much to do in this world.”

* * *

  _“Madara!” He called out, trying to catch up with the fuming man. “Madara, wait!”_

_Behind him on the floor lay the remains of a door. Sasuke could still hear Tobirama and Hashirama’s raised voices drifting from inside the room. He felt a little guilty abandoning Mito to deal with the two Senju brothers, but better her than him._

_Besides, Mito could be terrifying if you pushed enough of her buttons._

_“Don’t tell me you agreed with_ them _.” Madara snarled, swinging around abruptly. He skidded to a stop, feeling a cold shiver at the look of burning hatred in the Uchiha’s eyes. The Sharingan wasn’t activated yet, but the killer intent he was emanating was still intense._

_“You attacked the Tsuchikage without provocation.” He said simply, forcing himself to remain calm. He didn’t want to seem like he’s accusing Madara._

_Tobirama had not held himself back, his dislike for the Uchiha overriding any sense of diplomacy when dealing with Madara. He had been all sharp-tongued and icy barbs as usual, which only served to fuel Madara’s anger further._

_“Listen to Hashirama.” He pleaded. “Konoha is still too young to be getting into a war with Iwagakure. Especially right after we managed to broker an alliance with them.”_

_“And then what? Let our guard down with Iwagakure?” Madara spat. “Mu would seize the opportunity to hit our weak spots when we are not watching! To maintain peace, control is necessary!”_

_“Peace through fear is not peace, Madara!” He retorted._

_Madara’s eyes burned crimson and he lashed out suddenly, his movement too instant for Sasuke to retaliate. He was slammed violently against the wall, and plaster rained down around his hair and shoulders. Madara’s grip tightened around his wrists, pinning them against the wall so he could not move._

_“You have no idea.” Madara hissed, low and dangerous. His Mangekyou Sharingan spun furiously, his chakra dark and poisonous against Sasuke’s spine._

_Sasuke wasn’t a weak man. In fact, his taijutsu proficiency could rival the Hokage and his brother. But Madara’s attack had left his shoulders throbbing with pain, and he was sure that there would be bruises painting across his back by tomorrow._

_“Don’t tell me that I have no idea.” He snarled, not one to back down. He knew that he would never be able to win against Uchiha Madara in an all-out battle, but the other shinobi’s arrogance and ruthlessness_ rankled _. “I have been fighting since I was a child! I have killed so many that I have long lost count of the numbers! I have lost people I’ve loved!”_

 _He strained against Madara’s hold, leaning forward to glare back at the Sharingan. “Hashirama_ refuses _to see your darkness because he loves you! But if you insist on heading down this dark path, I’ll kill you myself.”_

_“You dare? You’re a half-bred shinobi with no worth to your name—” He slammed Sasuke against the wall again, eliciting a pained gasp from the Sarutobi._

_“Madara!” Hashirama’s voice snapped out like a lightning strike. “Release Sasuke at once.”_

_Sasuke slumped against the crumpled debris of the wall as Madara let him go. His wrists were throbbing, the pale flesh reddened with Madara’s fingerprints._

_Madara shot Hashirama a venomous glare before stomping away._

_“Are you alright, Sasuke?” Hashirama asked, concern and fury conflicting on his expression. He gingerly helped him up, running a careful hand over one of Sasuke’s wrists._

_“I’m fine.” He said, batting Hashirama’s hands away. “The wall, however, is not.”_

_His feeble attempt of a joke was met with a half-hearted chuckle from Hashirama. But the two men could not forget the loathing in Madara’s eyes, the intent to kill a fellow comrade in his chakra._

_It was merely the beginning of everything._


	6. Chapter 6

Asuma shook his head as he observed the ongoing fight in the arena. The Hokage had submitted Sasuke’s name for the Chunin exams this year. No matter how much they tried to hide Sasuke’s abilities, it was clear to anyone with high enough sensitivity that he was no ordinary ninja.

The only option was to promote Sasuke—through the proper channels, of course.

Hiruzen does not want to be accused of nepotism, so the only way was to prove Sasuke’s strength to everyone.

 _“Remember, otousan, control yourself.”_ The Hokage had warned cautiously before they set off for Kusa. _“You’re stronger than everyone else.”_

Sasuke had laughed and patted the Hokage’s head in amusement. He was probably the only man in the world who could do such a thing and not come away with a missing hand, Asuma thought.

But Sasuke had promised—no ninjutsu. He had kept to his word. Throughout the whole exams, he did not use any ninjutsu, except for some shadow clones. But even with the heavy handicap, Sasuke’s strength proved to be too much for most of the participating genins.

Currently, he was fighting against an opponent from Kumo, and he was easily weaving through the Lightning Release techniques—flashy and powerful, but useless in the hands of an inexperienced genin.

“Your cousin is totally playing with his opponent, Asuma-san.” Aoba observed. “The Sarutobi clan is known for producing shinobi of exceptional strength. It seems that Sasuke-san has inherited that talent as well.”

“Hm.” He replied noncommittedly.

Genma quietly joined them, folding his arms across his chest. He had just returned from the infirmary, where his student had knocked herself out by a misfired jutsu in her match.

“How’s your girl?” Asuma asked.

Genma sighed heavily, biting down on the senbon needle. “This is going to be my _last_ year mentoring.”

“That bad?” Aoba frowned in sympathy.

“You got the better end of the stick, Asuma.” Genma muttered. “At least your cousin doesn’t go around using techniques in a fight when he hasn’t master it yet!”

He huffed with laughter, his gaze returning to the fight in front of him. It was really weird to mentor his own grandfather, but his team needed a third member anyway. And Inomatsu had liked Sasuke, a little relieved that he wasn’t the only genin in his twenties.

He winced as Sasuke got slammed in the side by his opponent’s heavy sword. Despite the sword being charged with lightning, Sasuke was barely fazed. He reached out to grab the Kumo-nin’s wrist, and with great dexterity, swung himself up and over the other shinobi’s shoulders. His long legs wrapped around the Kumo-nin’s waist, and he slipped an arm around his neck to choke him tightly. His other hand was free, and Asuma suspected that if it’s in a real-life battleground, Sasuke would have already taken a kunai and slid it across the Kumo-nin’s throat.

Sasuke have already won.

Still gripping the Kumo-nin tightly around his throat, he flung his whole body forward and slammed his opponent’s head straight into the ground. The moment the Kumo-nin’s skull connected with the ground, Sasuke released him and nimbly somersaulted to safely.

“Damn,” Genma laughed. “He’s a little monkey, isn’t he?”

Asuma hid a smirk behind his cigarette. Sasuke really lived up to his name.

He only wished he had inherited his grandfather’s unnatural gracefulness and agility.

* * *

“Congratulations.” Asuma murmured, sidling up next to Sasuke. “Although I’m not sure if it’s such a big deal to you.”

What’s being a chunin when you’re a legendary shinobi? Sasuke was certainly far beyond chunin strength.

“Of course it’s a big deal!” Sasuke smiled. “Konoha didn’t implement the ranking system until Tobirama’s time, you know. Back then, we only had a Kage rank. And I was on Hashirama’s council since the establishment of Konoha. I died before I managed to get a proper rank.”

There were moments where Sasuke seemed so... _ancient_. Sometimes, Asuma would catch his grandfather staring out at the village with a gaze of such painful melancholy that caused his heart to ache. Then there were moments where Sasuke seemed so childlike, easily excitable by things he had gotten used to—like being promoted to chunin.

He wondered if Sasuke had ever had a proper childhood.

“I guess then we’ll have to celebrate.” He grinned. “My treat? Yakiniku?”

Sasuke’s eyes lit up.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Goddammit, if you assholes make me miss my wedding, I’m going to kill you all.” Sasuke swore, breathing heavily as the wind whipped past his face. “And then Nemu is going to kill me.”_

_“Nemu is not going to kill you.” Touka said, rolling her eyes. “And you’re not going to miss your wedding.”_

_Tobirama did not even bothered to look back._

_“Nemu will kill us if she finds out we got her fiancé hurt though.” Senju Naho piped up helpfully from the rear. If Tobirama was the best swordsman in the Senju clan, Naho was the second. Combined with her lethal wind chakra, she was unstoppable on a battlefield. “And we’re not going to make it back in time since Sasuke’s leg is injured.”_

_“I told you to dodge, you idiot!” Touka shouted._

_“I’m still faster than you!” Sasuke shouted back. Although with how much blood he was steadily losing, he probably wouldn’t be able to maintain his current speed for long._

_And then he would lag behind the others._

_“You won’t be able to keep up this speed for long.” Tobirama said calmly, falling back to look at him. He shot the white-haired Senju a furious glare. Dammit, he knew that. He doesn’t need Tobirama to say it out loud._

_“Well, Sasuke is not going to make my cousin wait at her own wedding.” Touka said briskly, before darting forward. He had no chance of even thinking of escaping before he was roughly grabbed and flung over her shoulder._

_“TOUKA.” He shrieked, before quickly muffling his cry with his hands immediately. They had only just managed to shake off their pursuers, and he’ll have hell to pay from Tobirama if his screaming got them all killed._

_Then there won’t be any wedding at all, and Nemu would be a widow before she even marries him._

_Ignoring his flailing, Touka easily compensated for the additional weight by shifting her stance as she leaped agilely from tree to tree, not even slowing down._

_“Shush, Sasuke.” She reprimanded, pinching his thigh. “We have a wedding to attend!”_

* * *

“Sasuke-nii, I’ll see you later!” Konohamaru screeched, waving as he ran down the pathway with his two friends.

He grinned happily as he watched his cute little great-grandson vanished into the Academy. In public, Konohamaru had taken to calling him ‘Sasuke-nii’. He supposed he was old enough to _look_ like Konohamaru’s older brother.

Dammit, it was starting to confuse him. A bigger part of him couldn’t be bothered, as family was still family. Konohamaru and Asuma both have his blood. It doesn’t matter if he was their grandfather or their older brother. They were family.

Nodding to himself, he turned away from the Academy, shoving his hands into his pockets. Then, he felt eyes watching, and quite obviously at that. He looked over abruptly, just in time to see a blond head disappearing behind a tree.

Sasuke looked around thoughtfully, before walking over to catch his little stalker.

“Are you following me?” He drawled, peering around the tree—where a little boy with the brightest blond hair he has ever seen was hiding behind.

“What, no!” The kid protested, jumping up. “I was already here! I was just watching!” He paled suddenly, his hands slapping over his mouth at his slip of the tongue.

“Is that so?’ He laughed. He crouched down in front of the kid, frowning inwardly when the blonde seemed to cower away—as if expecting to be hit.

God, the boy was _tiny_.

“How old are you?” He asked curiously.

The blonde blinked stupidly at him. “Huh?” He tilted his head. “I’m twelve this year! I’m going to be Hokage!”

I’m **_going_** to be Hokage, not I _wish_ to be Hokage. So utterly certain, so confident in his dream, like nothing was going to stop him on his way to his goal.

It reminded him of Hashirama.

“That’s a big dream, brat.” He smiled. “And what’s our future Hokage-sama’s name?”

The blonde looked surprised, studying him warily, as if unsure if he’s mocking or simply humouring him.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” He declared. “You better remember this name cos you’re going to be calling me Naruto-sama in the future!”

“And an arrogant one, aren’t you?” Sasuke commented, flicking the boy’s head. _Uzumaki_. So, this kid was one of Mito’s.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, then. No wonder the vast chakra felt so familiar. He was an adequate sensor when compared to Tobirama’s crazy talent with sensory perception, but up close, he could feel the roaring brightness of the boy’s chakra. Brilliant and almost dazzling _(like Danna)_ , but tinged with the darkness and poison of the Kyuubi’s malicious chakra.

“My name is Sarutobi Sasuke.” He introduced himself.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him in confusion. “Sasuke? Like that bastard Sasuke?”

“Well, I’m assuming you meant Uchiha Sasuke.” He said dryly. “Then yes, I guess so. We share the same name.”

“Oh. But that Sasuke is an asshole.” Naruto groused. “It’s weird. How am I going to tell the differences between both of you then?!”

“You can call me Saru then.” He suggested. “Shouldn’t you be in class now, Naruto?”

Naruto huffed with a petulant pout. “School’s boring. They don’t even teach us any cool and useful techniques!”

“You won’t learn any _cool_ techniques until you’ve graduated from the Academy, you know.” He said in amusement. “It’s the school protocol to prepare the students with adequate knowledge of chakra control and the mastery of the three basic techniques. You’ll only learn other techniques once you graduate... and most genin do not chose their field of mastery until they become chunin.”

“Huh?” Naruto stared at him blankly.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, controlling his urge to bash the boy’s head.

“You won’t be able to learn much techniques until you become chunin.” He said frankly.

 _“Ehhhhh?!?!”_ Naruto wailed.

He thumped the blonde’s head fondly. “Yeah, so you better get back to class, or else you’ll be staying in the Academy forever. You won’t be able to learn any cool and useful techniques if you’re stuck in the Academy, _Naruto-sama_.”

“I’m going to be Hokage one day, believe it!” Naruto screamed, shaking his fist at him. “I’m going to class now, Saru-nii!”

Sasuke stared at his retreating back in surprise. Did that brat just... _imprinted_ on him?

Hell no, he’s _not_ going to be responsible for Mito’s descendant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is writing so hard how do i write


	8. Chapter 8

He doesn't even know how this happened. Somehow, he has two brats instead of one hanging off his hands as they entered Ramen Ichiraku.

“Teuchi-jiji!” Naruto yelled, jumping onto a stool. “One char siu miso ramen, extra large!”

“One for me too!” Konohamaru cried, climbing onto the stool next to the blonde.

He shook his head in exasperation. “Just a regular size for this brat.”

Konohamaru was at that age where he's being a picky eater about _everything_. He wouldn't be able to finish his bowl. He has gone through this shit with Danna and Hiruzen when they were young, and he has learned his lesson.

He ignored his great-grandson’s pouting and sat down, thanking Ayame politely as she immediately placed a cup of green tea in front of him.

“And your usual, Sasuke-san?” Teuchi asked.

“Yes, please.” He nodded. “One tonkotsu ramen.”

“Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!” Naruto cheered. Buoyed by the blonde’s enthusiasm, Konohamaru started yelling too.

Sasuke sighed and looked out of the shop as he waited for his meal. A group of jonins walked past, and he was drawn to a green monstrosity bouncing down the streets. He spotted Asuma with a pretty young woman with striking red eyes strolling lazily behind and make a point to tease his grandson later.

He hasn't got the chance to meet any of Asuma’s friends, except for Kakashi. Considering that he's still regarded as a ‘chunin’, he could understand the segregation amongst the shinobi force.

Come to think about it, he doesn't mix around much in his first life. His closest friends back then had been the Senju brothers, Mito, Touka and Nemu. Even his close acquaintances were powerful ninjas like Madara _(before he went mad anyway)_ , Naho and a couple of the other clan heads.

Accurate information was much easier to obtain from more influential and higher-ranked shinobi. As a ‘stranger’ in this era, he needed as much intelligence as possible. There's going to be much manipulating and cajoling to do to catch up with all the current affairs in the world and get the information he needed, and involving Hiruzen was a no-no in his books, even if being Hokage meant his reach was greater.

He might be an awful shinobi that couldn't protect his master, but he's not going to be a shitty dad as well.

“Two char sui miso ramens, one regular and one extra large!” Teuchi said loudly. “And one tonkotsu ramen for Sasuke-san.”

Naruto whooped in excitement and dug into his ramen immediately.

“Sasuke-san, I would appreciate it if you do not wander off without informing me.” Kakashi said pleasantly, appearing beside him suddenly.

He didn't even blink, simply turned to give his shadow a beaming smile.

“But then where's the fun in that, Kakashi-san?” He said sweetly, relishing in the twitch at the silver-haired jonin’s brow.

“Who's the weirdo?” Naruto interrupted rudely, pausing momentarily from his ramen to look up at them. Kakashi froze at the sight of the blonde, going rigid.

He sat back in his stool, studying the both of them with a calculating frown. There was something about Naruto that unsettled his shadow.

“Excuse me.” Kakashi said stiffly, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

It's not the Kyuubi, he mused. It wasn't disgust or anger or hatred he saw in Kakashi’s lone eye. He felt Kakashi’s presence settled on top of the ramen shop, and wondered if he’d be pushing it if he dragged the silver-haired shinobi down.  

“A refill please, Ayame-san!” He called out cheerfully, raising his empty cup. Well, he was a shinobi his entire life, but Oyakata-sama preferred to use his information-gathering and infiltration skills over all his other shinobi abilities. Before he became an assassin, he was a _spy_.

And he was a damn good one. He has never once been caught while in Takeda Shingen and Yukimura’s service.

Asuma cared deeply for Kakashi, saw the younger man as a close friend and respected comrade. And Naruto was disgustingly adorable, and Sasuke has always been soft on cute things.

He didn't want to see either of them hurt, just because Kakashi has some sort of history with Naruto.

He revised his earlier thought. Perhaps he should dig some information from Hiruzen. After all, this involved the people he cared for.

* * *

“Good afternoon, my dear Hiru.” He greeted loudly, smiling coyly at his son as he ghosted up next to him. It has been twice too many that Hiruzen had nearly stabbed him in the face just because he was being too _quiet_ when he approached.

The Hokage immediately gave him a cautious look, his hand stilling over the page of his book.

“Good afternoon, otousan.” He smiled, his wrinkles even more pronounced as he tried to hide his stress at his father’s saccharine tone. There was nothing good for _anyone_ when Sasuke approached you with that too wide and too sweet smile.

“I need your help.” Sasuke said. “And I would rather get the answers from you than snuck into your archives.”

“Please don't.” He begged.

He broke out in cold sweat at the wicked smirk on his father’s face. How was it that he, the famed God of Shinobi, could still be quelled by a simple look from his father?

When your father was one of the legendary shinobi alongside Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, of course.

“So,” Sasuke said, plopping down on the crouch and sprawling like a lazy cat. “What's going on with Kakashi and Naruto?”

Hiruzen grimaced. _Ah_ , so that's what's been going on. He has been hearing some rumours about his father hanging out with Naruto recently.

“I believe you know who Naruto is.” He sighed. While not as capable as Tobirama-sensei, Sasuke was still a pretty sharp sensor. He would have found out who's the current Jinchuriki by now. When Sasuke nodded seriously, he continued. “His father is the Yondaime Hokage and his mother was the previous Jinchuriki. Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi broke out of its seal and they lost their lives resealing the bijuu into their son. Kakashi-kun was a student of Minato.”

“Kakashi-kun has gone through a lot, otousan. He lost both of his teammates… and then he lost Minato.” He said solemnly. “And Naruto looked so much like his father… Seeing Minato’s face on the boy must have make him remember. Loss has a way of changing people, and for Kakashi-kun, it nearly broke him.”

Sasuke didn't reply, his expression contemplative. He could understand a little. In the beginning, he had saw Danna in the most trivial things, triggering his grief every time he's reminded of the gaping hole in his chest.

“I see.” He murmured.

“I know you like to help people, otousan. But please, be careful.” Hiruzen said gently. “For both of them and yourself.”

 _So kind_ , Sasuke mused. How was it that someone like him have managed to sire a child like Hiruzen? He must have gotten it all from Nemu.

“Don't worry, Hiru.” He smiled. “I'll be careful.”

He cocked his head to the side, inwardly going through what Hiruzen had said.

“The Kyuubi…” He mused. “Was the seal too weak?”

Hiruzen shook his head vehemently. “Namikaze Minato is the best fuinjutsu master in Konoha. Mito-sama was the one who sealed the Kyuubi in Kushina years ago. And we had taken special precautions when the seal weakened during childbirth.”

“Then someone... interfered during the birthing?” He asked shrewdly.

“Everyone who was present during the birthing was dead. All the ANBU operatives and Biwako who were there as witnesses... they died in the attack.” Hiruzen said, his voice heavy with loss.

Sasuke softened instantly, reaching out to pull his son into a hug. He noticed the lack of a vital presence when Hiruzen had introduced his family, and had determined that Asuma’s mother must have already passed on. This Biwako... must have been the daughter-in-law he has never met.

“Tell me about your wife.” He said quietly. “She must have been one hell of a special woman to have caught your eye.”

Hiruzen chuckled lowly, his eyes wet with grief. He thought of Nemu then, felt relieved that he didn’t have to go through the same sort of loss his son had gone through. Nemu had outlived him, and he didn’t have to experience the same agony of losing someone he loved while alive. 

There was a sort of distance, in waking up in this strange, new world and knowing that your wife had long passed on from this world. He missed her, truly, but he had lived a long, blissful marriage full of love and happiness with her.

One day, he’ll meet her again. And then maybe, maybe he could introduce her to his Danna—if they haven’t already met in the afterlife and were now sharing embarrassing stories about him. But if anything, he knew that Yukimura would have fallen in love with her fiery spirit and courage too.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Sarutobi Sasuke!” The sharp cry behind him would have stop most men in their tracks, but he continued walking. In fact, one would suspect he didn't even hear anything, from the almost unfocused gaze in his green eyes._

_“Sasuke!” Senju Nemu snapped, lunging forward to match his fast pace. She seized his arm and spun him around to face her, before tackling him to the ground._

_Any curious spectators quickly left to give them privacy. Senju Nemu was not a woman prone to hysterias and outbursts in public like her distant cousin Hashirama, and she would **not** appreciate nosy eavesdroppers. _

_“Get off me!” Sasuke demanded, struggling to get out from under her._

_She refused to budge, straddling his hips with a fierce glare. Her dark hair was held back with two senbon needles, undoubtedly poisoned, knowing her. Wisps fell messily over her brown eyes, slipping out from her bun. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? I told you to fall back!” Her lips twisted in fury as she remembered the mission they have just gotten back from. “You rushed forward despite my orders and nearly got yourself killed!”_

_“And I told you I can handle them!” He snarled, planting both hands on her shoulders to shove her off._

_Nemu swayed, thrown unbalanced. He grabbed the chance to buck her off, slamming his forehead against hers._

_“Bastard!” She shrieked in pain, her eyes watering from the impact. She tumbled off, but managed to right herself easily. “If you want to die that badly, then die!”_

_She hurled a kunai at him in a burst of anger. It was half-heartedly thrown, even if she had enforced the pitch with chakra. She knew that Sasuke could easily dodged such a pitiful throw, but to her shock, he didn’t._

_The kunai sunk deep into flesh, just under his collarbone. Crimson bloomed across the front of his shirt, spreading alarmingly fast. He stared at her blankly, a flicker of pain in his eyes before he dropped to his knees. When she saw his hand raising to grab at the kunai, she reacted. She slapped his hand away, crouching down next to him._

_“Are you suicidal?” She demanded furiously. “Do you really want to die that badly? Why didn’t you dodge?”_

_He remained silent, pliant now despite his earlier struggles. He refused to look at her, staying unusually still as her glowing hand hovered over his bleeding wound. She gently slid the kunai out of his wound, eliciting a small whimper. Slowly, her healing chakra stitched back his flesh, staunching the blood flow._

_“Now, what’s going on?” She asked calmly._

_When he didn’t answer, she breathed deeply. “Sasuke, when you charged right in recklessly, you’re not only risking yourself. You’re risking **us** , your teammates.” _

_Finally, a hint of emotion broke through his flat expression. Guilt coloured his cheeks and he closed his eyes briefly._

_“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “This won’t happen again.”_

_She scrutinized his face carefully for any hint of deceit, but found none. She relaxed slightly at the sincerity in his eyes. Whatever that was plaguing him was not going to happen and jeopardize their mission again._

_He stood up and thanked her silently, uncharacteristically meek and so unlike the cheerful and effervescent man that could lit up a room the moment he walked in. It was... unsettling. She barely knows the other shinobi, but she’s already missing his customary friendly smile. She watched him go with a dark frown, wondering why the hell does she care so much about the feelings of a clanless shinobi._

_While on Sasuke’s side, he breathed deeply against the gnawing grief threatening to crush him, shoving all the hurt and pain into the darkest, loneliest corner of his heart. It has been nearly four years since Danna’s death, and his anniversary shouldn’t still hit this hard on him. He slapped himself in the face with both hands, hard. Ignoring the blossoming red on his cheeks, he promised himself that this wouldn’t happen again._

_There’s still so much to do and he could not afford to be distracted now. Konoha doesn’t build itself in one day after all._


	10. Chapter 10

“Good afternoon, Genma-san!”

Genma choked and nearly stabbed himself with the senbon needle in his mouth. Beside him, Raido jumped in surprise. Anko swore and reached for her kunai.

“Sasuke!” He scowled heavily when he spotted the man walking towards them. “Could you walk a little _louder_ next time?”

Sasuke laughed in amusement, his lips quirked in a small smirk. He had clearly saw them panicking.

He wasn’t particularly close with Asuma’s cousin, but the guy had been friendly enough during their trip to Kusa for the chunin exams. But damn if the man wasn’t like a cat. He might be as agile as a monkey like his name, but when he walked, he was completely soundless. And he could barely sense any chakra coming from Sasuke. If he was any other man, he would have dismissed it as low chakra reserves.

But he has seen Sasuke fought in the chunin exams. Granted, there was no showy ninjutsu being flung around, but Sasuke’s taijutsu had been top-notch. He has never seen anyone fought like that before.

“Fuck, we should put a bell on you.” Anko muttered. “Before you sneak up on the wrong person and get gutted.”

Sasuke chortled, as if the very idea of being gutted by a comrade was _funny._

“Have you seen Asuma?” He asked.

Genma exchanged looks with Raido, while Anko laughed uproariously.

“Now, we wouldn’t want to bother him now.” She leered. “Not when he finally got a date with Kurenai. In fact, why don’t you hang out with us instead?”

Sasuke blinked at her in surprise.

“Yeah, we’re much more fun than Asuma anyway.” Genma grinned.

“I believe you.” Sasuke smiled. Damn, it was hard to get a read on this guy. He couldn’t tell if he was being serious or fucking with them.

“Besides, it’s basic courtesy to show the new guy around.” Anko smirked. “You won’t make any friends if you keep hanging around a stick-in-the-mud like Asuma. Worse, you might start attracting weirdos like Gai and Kakashi.”

“I think Kakashi-san is very funny.” Sasuke said demurely.

Raido gave him a look of disbelief.

Kakashi was antisocial at his worst, and a nutcase who loved to fuck with people at his best. But _funny_ was the last thing anyone would ever call the silver-haired genius.

Either there’s something wrong with Sarutobi Sasuke, or he’s still naive to the way Kakashi worked.

“Huh.” Genma said noncommittally, even though his eyebrows were making those weird motions which meant that he’s literally bursting to say something.

Anko threw one arm around Sasuke, steering him towards the dango shop.

“Well, then, have you ever tried the dango in Konoha?” She questioned eagerly. “This shop is so popular that people from all over the world would visit this shop the moment they stepped into our village.”

“Do they sell anmitsu?” Sasuke asked.

Genma sighed at their retreating backs. Of course, Anko was going to drag the new guy into dango hell.

“What the hell, I’m craving for some dessert anyway.” He muttered to Raido. Besides, he owed it to Asuma to keep watch on his cousin. His very _impressionable_ cousin.

Kakashi, funny? Ha. He’d sooner streak through the streets than believe Kakashi could be hilarious in any form.

* * *

“Do you know,” Sasuke drawled. “That the dessert shop near the Hokage Tower sells really delicious dango?”

Asuma nearly jumped a foot into the air. He looked around wildly in the darkness, only to spy his grandfather lounging at the couch with a book on his lap.

“Fuck.” He panted, his heart racing. “Why are you reading in the dark, ojiisan?”

“Language.” Sasuke reproached absently, turning a page. With the moonlight shining in through the open window, he looked almost ethereal, green eyes glowing in the darkness. “So, how’s your date with Kurenai-san?”

He flushed crimson in embarrassment, spluttering.

“Are you going to introduce her to me soon?” Sasuke continued, looking up at him innocently.

He has a feeling that Sasuke was trying to make up for all the time he missed _(while he’s like, dead)_ to embarrass him!

“Is there a reason why you’re reading in the dark?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Sasuke gave him a mischievous smile. “Are you trying to change the subject? You know your grandpa here can give you some tips to woo your lady.”

“What would you know about women?” He scorned, cheeks burning hot. He doesn’t know how to explain Kurenai because well—he _liked_ her. But he wasn’t sure if he, well, wanted to start talking about love yet.

“Do you think Hiru dropped from the sky or something?” Sasuke said flatly.

Argh. It’s impossible to win against Sasuke.

“And how did you _woo_ obaasan?” Asuma retorted.

“Well…” Sasuke grinned.

Asuma immediately regretted asking him that. He was practically setting himself up for more embarrassment.

“Nemu loved to beat the shit out of me during sparring. She’s a vivid lover of knowledge and techniques.” Sasuke shrugged. “Constantly chasing after strength. Well, she’s a Senju, alright.”

“Senju?” _That_ was new information.

He has never once wondered about his paternal grandmother’s maiden name. She was a Sarutobi, and she died when Hiruzen was young. The Hokage always spoke fondly of her and her love for chrysanthemums. The beautiful golden blossoms that grew around the Hokage Residence was because of her.

“Yes, Nemu was a Senju before she chose to take my name.” Sasuke nodded. “She was a second cousin of Hashirama.”

Which... makes him distantly related to the Senju. You learn something new every day. Asuma never thought that he was ever connected by blood to the Senju.

“How did you two met?” He asked, intrigued.

Sasuke looked down, his smile going soft and fond.

“The first time we met, huh. Well, _officially_ , it was on a mission. We didn’t really talk during the whole mission, but after that…” He laughed. “She threw a kunai at me.”

He stared blankly.

Sasuke smiled up at him, almost bashful. “She was angry with me. Well, I can’t blame her. It had been a rather... bad day for me that day, and I nearly screwed up the mission. It was... Danna’s death anniversary.” His smile faltered. “Anyway, she knocked the sense back into my head.”

Before joining Senju Hashirama, Sarutobi Sasuke was said to be an assassin-for-hire. He wasn’t always a mercenary shinobi though. He was a shinobi raised in the Land of Samurai, serving under a military commander. After his master’s death, Sasuke wandered across the world with the remnants of the other ninjas under his command—who would later on take on the Sarutobi name and become the Sarutobi clan.

That was the story that had passed down in his clan anyway.

“Oh, you’re good!” Sasuke burst out indignantly. “You’re trying to distract me!”

Asuma fled before more questions about Kurenai could be asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi lived a quiet life.

He _liked_ his quiet life.  
  
But his dream of a quiet life was promptly obliterated when the Sandaime assigned him to guard a recently revived Sarutobi Sasuke.

He has the highest of respect for his Hokage. The knowledge of the Hokage’s father being the infamous Sarutobi Sasuke was not a secret.

The man was a legend, a shinobi ranked amongst the rest of the big leagues like Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uzumaki Mito and Uchiha Madara. They were giant names in history records and stories, all singing praises or condemnations of their exceptional skills and extraordinary deeds. 

These names were all highly well-known in Konoha. Kakashi, well—he has no particular feelings for Sarutobi Sasuke.

He regarded the Sarutobi founder the same way as he regarded Senju Hashirama.

Both were famed ninjas that had thrived and survived during the Warring States Period.

He never thought he’d ever get the chance to meet a legend.

Sarutobi Sasuke was the single most infuriating individual Kakashi has the displeasure to meet. He disappeared from his guard constantly and sought to make his life as difficult as possible. And it wasn’t like he could be rude to Sasuke.

He was _Sarutobi Sasuke_.

Okay, maybe a small part of him was in awe of the legend. But it was hard to imagine Sasuke as the shinobi that had once been one of the best shinobi of his generation.

“KAKASHI.” Speak of the devil.

He glared darkly at the figure standing at the foot of his bed.

“It’s O-bon!” Sasuke grinned down at him. “Get up, Kakashi-san! Isn’t you supposed to be my guard?”

“It’s my off day.” He said dryly, hesitantly testing his wards.

Sasuke had just completely slipped through his five-layered S-rank protection seals. And without severely damaging a single one. Or bearing a single scratch on him. What the fuck.

“Don’t give me that shit, Kakashi-san.” Sasuke said pleasantly. “Get up.”

_Patience._

Kakashi swallowed back a scathing retort and rolled out of bed. Sasuke refused to leave until he was properly ‘dressed’. In the end, he grudgingly slipped into his dark blue yukata and walked out of his apartment with Sasuke.

Sasuke was dressed a little more elaborately, which make sense, considering he belonged to one of the founding clans in Konoha. As a Sarutobi, he was expected to be a little more conscientious of how he dressed, especially during a popular festival like O-bon. At least he did not belong to one of the Noble clans. They really go all out during events like this.

Instead, he clothed himself in a brown striped yukata with crimson linings around his collar and hems and a black haori embellished with a blooming red spider lily floating along a river.

The spider lily was a strange choice, Kakashi noted. It was a flower of death.

But he supposed it was appropriate for O-bon.

“Saru-nii!” A familiar head of blond hair bobbed along the crowd, rushing towards their direction.

Kakashi froze as Naruto ran up to them. He reflexively tried to move away, but found a hand gripping his elbow tightly.

“I believe you have met Naruto here before, Kakashi-san.” Sasuke smiled amiably at him.

_Patience._

“Hey, it’s that weirdo with the mask!” Naruto cried, pointing at Kakashi.

Sasuke thumped his head. “Don’t be rude, brat. His name is Kakashi.”

“He’s still a weirdo.” Naruto pouted.

“Well, he’s the weirdo who will be spending O-bon with you.” Sasuke replied.

The both of them stared at him.

“Kakashi-san is lonely like you. He doesn’t have anyone to spend O-bon with.” He continued, ignoring his shadow’s scorching glare. “So, you have to be good for Kakashi-san, okay?"

“I’m not lonely!” Naruto protested, blushing. “But I guess I have to accompany the weirdo if he’s alone...”

“Sasuke-san, I don’t—” Kakashi interjected, resisting the urge to strangle the Sarutobi.

“Kakashi-san wouldn’t mind, _right_?” Sasuke asked, his smile all teeth.

Damn, it was like being stared at by his Hokage.

“No.” He said reluctantly. _Yes!_

He didn’t like kids, and he didn’t like hanging out with them either. Much less Minato-sensei’s kid... He swallowed nervously as Naruto’s huge blue eyes studied him curiously. The boy resembled the Yondaime too much.

He turned away, hoping to appeal to Sasuke’s... what? The guy was clearly a sadist to saddle him with Minato-sensei’s son! There’s no way that Sasuke does not know their connection.

But Sasuke was gone, vanished as if he was never there to begin with.

Shit.

He can’t leave the brat alone now, can he?


	12. Chapter 12

“Higher! Higher!” Konohamaru crowed. His great-grandfather’s laughter rang in his ear as he was lifted higher, until he could properly see the dancers twirling around from above everyone’s heads.

Usually, the Hokage would be too busy during O-bon to spend time with his family. Asuma would split his time between his friends and nephew, and thus couldn’t stay by Konohamaru’s side the entire time. But this year, his great-grandfather was by his side.

His great-grandfather had chosen _him_.

“It’s no trouble. Why would I not want to spend time with Ko-chan?” Sasuke had said fondly, before whisking him away from the Hokage.

Konohamaru generally hated all these cutesy nicknames. He’s a big boy already! And big boys do not have weird names like Chibi or Saru-chan! But somehow, he liked it that his cool and awesome great-grandfather had given him a special nickname. Only his great-grandfather was allowed to call him Ko-chan from now onwards.

He cheered loudly, recognizing Suzume-sensei swirling around on top of the raised platform, dressed in a lovely floral-pattered kimono. He nearly fell off Sasuke’s shoulders, but heard the man laughed loudly before he was pushed back.

Afterwards, Sasuke brought him takoyaki when his stomach started to growl in hunger.

He spotted a bush of chrysanthemums being sold at a flower stall along the way. He glanced at Sasuke, noticed that the man was currently engrossed in watching a squid being grilled over charcoal. Quietly, he sneaked off and hurriedly rushed towards the flower stall.

“Just one flower, please.” He said to the elderly woman manning the stall.

He dug into his pocket, counting out his coins before handing the money over.

When he returned to where he left his great-grandfather, he saw the man looking around with a frown.

“Sasuke-nii!” He yelled, running over.

Sasuke turned around, and his frown immediately melted into a look of relief.

“Ko-chan, why did you run off?” He scolded.

Instead of answering, Konohamaru gestured for him to bend down. Confused, Sasuke did as he was told, leaning down slightly. Konohamaru reached up on tiptoes to slide the stalk of chrysanthemum over his ear. He stared at the boy in pleasant surprise, his hand raising to touch the yellow petals absently.

“Ojiichan told me once that great-grandmother loves chrysanthemums.” Konohamaru said.

“Do you know why?” Sasuke asked gently.

When he shook his head curiously, his great-grandfather smiled at him. Not his usual bright smile, but a strange, sad one that make Konohamaru’s chest feel weirdly heavy.

“Depending on their colours, the chrysanthemum has many meanings. For example, this yellow flower.” Sasuke said, gesturing at the blossom tucked behind his ear. “It symbolizes neglected love or sorrow.”

Konohamaru’s eyes widened in shock, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. What a terrible, sad meaning!

“It’s alright, Ko-chan.” Sasuke grinned, noticing his panic. “I have always found the yellow chrysanthemum lovely. How is it that such a beautiful and vibrant colour could mean sorrow? I’m not too sure about neglected love, but sorrow... yes, it’s fitting.” The strangely sad smile was back, and he wanted to wipe that sadness away from his great-grandfather’s face.

“The red chrysanthemum would symbolize love and passion. The white, loyalty and honesty. And sometimes, the violet ones... they are the ones to give to someone when you wish to tell them to get well.” Sasuke explained.

He opened his arms and Konohamaru immediately ran into them. He felt like he was weightless, as light as a feather when Sasuke effortlessly carried him.

“But Nemu always said that she prefers to think of the chrysanthemums as flowers of joy.” Sasuke murmured, his voice carrying despite the bluster of the market around them. “And her wish was to spread joy to the future generations. Hashirama’s dream of world peace might be a little impossible to achieve, but putting a smile on the faces of Konoha children is, at least, within our power.”

He reached out to tug at Konohamaru’s cheeks, pulling the boy’s lips into a smile. The boy yelped, arms flailing as he whined for _gramps to stop._

“Do you think the same way?” Konohamaru asked, rubbing his reddened cheeks grumpily.

“I think that all these—” He flung one arm out, as if to indicate the entirety of the village with his gesture. “Was made possible because of Hashirama’s dream. And the smiling faces of our children is Nemu’s legacy. _You_ are Nemu’s legacy, Ko-chan.”  

“And yours.” Konohamaru said seriously, cupping his face. “I am the great-grandson of Sarutobi Sasuke and Sarutobi Nemu, the people who made Konoha possible.”

Sasuke tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Konohamaru’s dark eyes seemed to burn in the night, glowing with the Will of Fire. In his entire life, did he even think he would ever get the chance to meet his great-grandson? To see Hashirama’s dream of children living their childhood instead of dying in the battlefields?

Tonight, he would rejoice in his fortune. Tonight, he’s unimaginably glad that he’s alive to know his great-grandson.

* * *

He sent a lantern out for his father, and for Minato-sensei, Rin and Obito. He watched the lantern bobbed serenely along the river current.

He hoped that wherever they were, they were happy. He felt Obito’s eye stung with tears behind his headband and resisted the urge to chuckle. _Crybaby_ , he thought, ignoring the stifling heaviness in his chest.

He looked over to see Sasuke sitting cross-legged at the river’s edge. His lantern floated away, until it disappeared amidst the hundred other bobbing dots of light. Cautiously, he sat down beside the Sarutobi. In the faint light of the various lanterns, those green eyes were faraway and grieving.

He respectfully looked away, feeling like he was intruding something intimate. 

“Do you believe in an afterlife, Kakashi?” Sasuke asked. Beside him, Konohamaru was dozing on his lap, finally exhausted from the festival. Naruto was sprawled out on the ground like a starfish, snoring loudly.

It’s moments like this he noticed that Sasuke would abandon the polite suffixes. When he’s distracted, or when he’s serious. He seemed... _older_ whenever that happens. Although it felt strange to hear Sasuke being overly courteous towards him, his odd habit gave him a sense of normality.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly. He was a cynic. If there’s an afterlife for people like Hatake Sakumo and his team, it’s probably not a place for someone like him.

“There are stories, you know. Back then. They said there exists a place called the Pure Land in which all souls go to after their deaths.” Sasuke said quietly. “I wonder if I was there with Nemu and Danna before I was pulled back here. I—I don’t. I don’t remember. It felt like I had just gone to sleep one day and woke up in this time.”

“Perhaps you were there with everyone. In this Pure Land.” He answered after a moment’s deliberation. He vaguely recognized the name, Nemu, but he wondered who this ‘Danna’ Sasuke was referring to. The fabled master that Sarutobi Sasuke used to serve before he joined Senju Hashirama? “Maybe you’re not supposed to remember your time there.”  
  
“I hope so.” Sasuke whispered. “It’d be a terribly sad thing if there’s nothing after our deaths.”

O-bon, Kakashi mused, was a time to celebrate, but for some, perhaps it’s a time to mourn.


	13. Chapter 13

_“I am taking the Sarutobi name.” Nemu said bluntly._

_He hummed absently, his attention on the set of scrolls in front of him instead of his fiancée. She sighed in exasperation at his lack of response._

_She sat down and waited. Behind her, stood one of Sasuke’s old friends, a fellow shinobi that had once served under Sanada Yukimura as well. A devoted soldier that had chosen to follow his leader across the world after their master’s death, watching over a grieving Sasuke with the rest of his comrades. A loyal friend that followed Sasuke all the way to the Senju clan’s side, and stayed._

_Because Sasuke was their leader. He was their comrade, and he would die for them as much as they would die for him._

_While said friend and soon-to-be wife was respectively mulling over the complexities of one Sarutobi Sasuke, the man himself was driving himself to frustration over the sealing trigram he's working on. He would have gone to Mito for help, but the kunoichi and her dumbass of a husband was away on peace talks with the Aburame clan. Sealing was difficult to master and he simply couldn’t get_ this _particular part right as the engineering was completely different from ninjutsu design and if he tweaked this line would it explode on him theoretically speaking it makes sense but putting it into practice, will applying Yang manipulation seals to a defensive array be successful?_

_He let out a heavy sigh and threw himself backwards. He knew he should have studied seal disassembly first before attempting fuinjutsu. His piteous attempt at fuinjutsu creation aside, now his beautiful Nemu was suggesting to take on his name!_

_Wait, what._

_He straightened up abruptly to stare at his friend and soon-to-be wife._

_“Oh, you’re done?” Unno Rokuro grinned. “I thought we were going to have to wait longer for you to snap out.”_

_“Yes, he could take hours if no one pulls him out of his research.” Nemu agreed._

_And now they were both ganging up on him._

_“Back to the subject.” He whined. “What do you mean by taking the Sarutobi name, Nemu? There’s no Sarutobi name! I’m a clanless orphan!”_

_“Not anymore.” Rokuro smiled secretively._

_He narrowed his eyes in confusion._

_“I thought we agreed that I am to join your clan, Nemu!” He frowned. “The Senju clan is a distinguished name. Why would you want to abandon it?” He shook his head uncertainly. “You’re one of Hashirama’s most trusted advisors. Taking an unknown name like Sarutobi isn’t going to win you any favours with the clans you have to approach.”_

_“The Sarutobi name is not unknown.” Rokuro objected._

_“It stopped being unknown a long time ago because of you, Sasuke.” Nemu said, smiling gently. “And you are one of Hashirama’s most trusted advisors as well. And it seems to work well enough for you during treaty agreements.”_

_She raised a brow warningly, as if to remind him to watch his next words. Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t quite known for his tact._

_“Yes, but,” He sighed in frustration. “Nemu, you’re one of our best diplomats. I’m not. I’m a combat specialist. You know diplomacy is not my forte. I only did those stupid peace talks with the Inuzuka clan because Hashirama was going to fuck things up with them—” He ignored Rokuro’s mutter of ‘the fact_ you _didn’t fuck things up was surprising’. “And no offence, but you’re a woman. You know how ridiculous some of these clan leaders and lords are like when it comes to women trying to negotiate with them. Taking an unheard name like Sarutobi is not going to gain you any respect.”_

_“I’ve made my choice.” Nemu said firmly. “And so did your people.”_

_Rokuro stepped forward, holding out a neatly folded yukata. It was a dark forest green, with brown linings. On the back of the yukata was a strange crest that was stitched in black thread._

_“What’s this?” He asked, his brows furrowing in bewilderment._

_“Your clan’s symbol.” Nemu answered, a cheeky smile breaking over her face. The spark of mischief in her brown eyes gave her face a lovely radiance, making him fall in love with her all over again._

_“I don’t understand.” He said._

_Rokuro pushed the yukata into his arms insistently. Then, he turned around to show him his back. At the back of his own shirt was a similar crest sewed into the fabric._

_“From today onwards, we are the Sarutobi clan.” Rokuro said._

_He boggled, whatever protests he wanted to say dying instantly._

_“I don’t understand.” He repeated, after minutes of staring and jaw-dropping. Rokuro and Nemu waited patiently for him to process, looking far too amused despite the bomb they just dropped on him._

_“Sasuke-sama, we’ve been together for years. We’ve fought alongside you, bled with you and killed for each other. After Yukimura-sama...” Rokuro’s breathing hitched, clenching his fists. It wasn’t only Sasuke that felt the guilt of failing to protect their master, they all did. “You held us together and we watched you lose yourself to grief without being able to do anything.”_

_“I can’t ask you to give up your names for me.” He whispered._

_“Then we won’t. We will keep our original names.” His long-time friend shrugged. “I am Sarutobi Unno Rokuro. I am your friend, Sasuke-sama, and I hope that from today onwards we can be family.”_

_To his embarrassment, he started to tear up. His cheeks flushed as tears clung stubbornly to his lashes._

_“You really want to take my name?” He asked shyly, looking at Nemu._

_She giggled, reaching out to swipe his tears away before they could fall. Her cheeks were rosy with joy as she nodded._

_“Yes, idiot.” She grinned. “I want to be yours.”_

_“I wouldn’t have mind being yours anyway.” He mumbled._

_She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. “As much as hearing Senju Sasuke delights me... As you’re the Sarutobi clan head now, that makes me the clan head’s wife.”_

_“Ah, so that’s your motive.” He smirked, shaking his head in mock-displeasure._

_Rokuro rolled his eyes at the sickening display of the lovebirds. He quickly left the room before they become more... intimate. They didn’t even notice Rokuro leaving, their laughter entwining like bells as Nemu kissed her soon-to-be husband’s indignation away._


	14. Chapter 14

“Gramps! Ojiichan! Asuma-oji!” Konohamaru burst right into the room, the door nearly slamming into the wall. “I want to show you something!”

The three older Sarutobis looked up from their conversation.

He formed the ram seal and screamed unnecessarily, “Oiroke no jutsu!”

Hiruzen spat out his tea. Asuma dropped his cup in shock and embarrassment, hot liquid spilling over his pants. Sasuke flung his head back and laughed hysterically.

A curvaceous brunette stood where Konohamaru had been previously standing at, completely naked from head to toe. The only thing protecting the henge’s modesty was the clouds of smoke.

“Konohamaru!” Hiruzen yelled, his face burning red. Beside him, his father continued to laugh, until he started to wheeze breathlessly. He spared Sasuke a brief concerned look before turning his glare on Konohamaru. “Who—How—Naruto?!”

Oh, the children of this era were so interesting! They come up with the most insane techniques.

Cheeks flushed with amusement, Sasuke tried to regain his composure, his body shaking so hard with laughter that he could barely sit up right. He picked up the teaspoon and tossed it at Konohamaru, hitting the boy right in the middle of his forehead and breaking the henge.

 _“Of all the stupid—”_ Hiruzen roared, unable to get rid of his blush.

Sasuke looked up sharply just as an ANBU appeared silently at the balcony.

“Hokage-sama,” The ANBU said monotonously. “Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll.”

Asuma paused in his frantic flailing, scalded thighs momentarily forgotten to stare at the ANBU.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up slowly, his muscles stretched as if he had just taken a brisk run around the village. Laughter really worked wonders, he mused.

As Asuma shooed his nephew back to his room, Hiruzen shunshin away to deal with the matter. The children of this era were really, really interesting.

* * *

He had moved into the Sarutobi compound at the edge of the village weeks ago. It would be a little suspicious for him to continue staying in the Hokage Residence. Hiruzen doesn’t need the additional suspicion casted on him by the Council. He wasn’t too sure if Homura and Koharu remembered him. They have only met him briefly when they were assigned to the same team as his son, but he didn’t dare to risk it.

Besides, he enjoyed the quiet. Konohamaru stayed in the Hokage Residence with his grandfather, and Asuma has his own apartment.  

He returned to the compound briefly to ready a guest room before heading towards the hospital. Naruto’s chakra, as usual, was flaring bright and warm like an inferno, a literal beacon to anyone with enough chakra sensitivity.

“Hey, Naruto,” He greeted affectionately as he approached the blonde. The boy was sitting outside a hospital room, clutching a forehead protector tightly in his hand. By the grim look on his face, it was plain to see that he had learned about the _tenant_ in his body. “Are you injured?”

“No, I’m okay.” Naruto answered, surreptitiously wiping the tears from his eyes. “But Iruka-sensei got hurt protecting me.”

He sat down beside Naruto.

“Do you know as well, Saru-nii?” The blonde asked timidly.

“Yes.” He answered simply.

Naruto’s expression was pinched, his knuckles going white around the dirtied and worn forehead protector.

“You know, I once know a Jinchuriki like you before.” He said abruptly. “Mito was one of the strongest kunoichi I have ever met.”

“Kunoichi?” Naruto blurted, looking befuddled. As if the very idea of a woman being a Jinchuriki was unfathomable. Of course, Sasuke thought, no one should have to be burdened with the bijuus in the first place.

“Yes.” He nodded, his lips twitching. “Her husband might be the most powerful shinobi I have ever known, but she could still kick his ass upside down any day, even without the help of the bijuu in her stomach.”

Naruto swallowed, his blue eyes dark and hopeful.

“Didn’t you say you’re going to be the Hokage?” He asked, poking the boy gently in his whiskered cheek. “Are you going to let this little setback push you down? Are you going to give up now?”

“No way!” Naruto yelled indignantly, flying out of his seat. “I’m going to be the strongest Hokage! I’m going to have everyone acknowledge and respect me! I’m going to protect everyone in Konoha—because I am _Uzumaki Naruto_!”

A passing nurse shushed him angrily, but he didn’t seem to notice, huffing violently with his blue eyes bright.

Sasuke smiled in approval, feeling unthinkably proud of a boy who had failed his genin exams. He’s not too sure why, but he has a hunch that Naruto would become someone great. He couldn’t help but be captivated by the unshakeable resolve in the boy’s blue eyes.

“I think you’ll do great, _Naruto-sama_.” He teased lightly, but his expression remained serious.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

“Come on, let’s go home now.” He said, standing up. “Iruka-sensei have to rest. You can come back to visit him tomorrow after meeting your new team.”

Naruto looked back uncertainly at the closed door, before nodding. Together, they walked out of the hospital together. Sasuke could feel the faint presences of the ANBU operatives watching Naruto, and knew that the only reason tonight’s fiasco did not resulted in the blonde sitting in a jailcell now was because of the Hokage’s intervention and Iruka’s witness recount.

“You’re going the wrong way, dumbass.” He called, grabbing the back of Naruto’s collar. “You’re coming back with me tonight.”

Naruto’s confusion cleared immediately, overtaken by a beaming smile of joy and relief. After Mizuki’s earthshattering revelation, he didn’t want go back home alone in his too quiet apartment.

“Alright, Saru-nii!” He cheered. So what if he’s the Kyuubi vessel? He has so much love from people like Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji and Saru-nii! Even Kakashi was kinda cool if you ignore his porn-reading habits!

Sasuke laughed in amusement as the blonde ran after him, his mood lightened.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and it’s going to be the first step to becoming Hokage!


	15. Chapter 15

_“I won.” Madara said flatly, staring down at him with that irritatingly superior look._

_“Barely.” He shot back, because he could._

_He struggled to get Madara’s damn foot off his back, rolling away from the smirking man. The whole training ground looked more like it had just undergo a fierce battle instead of a simple sparring._

_There were scorched marks and smoking craters everywhere, broken trees that had snapped and fallen over each other and stacking into a huge pile. Rocks were pulverised in their fight, grinded into dust. If it wasn’t for the barrier seal they had set up beforehand, the results of their fight would have spread beyond the training ground._

_“I still won.” Madara said smugly, even if his clothes were ripped and tattered, burned away from the Sarutobi’s Fire-Release techniques._

_It constantly aggravated him that Sarutobi Sasuke’s unnatural skills with Fire-Release techniques far surpassed the Uchiha clan, but he couldn’t deny that the other shinobi’s complete mastery over ninjutsu was one of the reasons why he continually sought him out for a spar._

_Sometimes, he wondered if Sasuke possessed a bloodline limit. His superior control over fire was a little too remarkable to be normal._

_“Is something bothering you?” Sasuke asked, picking himself off the ground. He wobbled slightly, wincing as the cuts on his body protested. “You seem... strangely angry today.”_

_“I’m fine.” Madara replied instantly._

_Sasuke levelled him with a mild look of disbelief. Sometimes, he forgets that beyond the easy-going disposition was a shrewd mind and a wicked tactician. This was the man who had amassed a spy network across the world, whose intelligence Konoha had slowly come to rely on about the other budding nations._

_The marriage of Senju Nemu and Sarutobi Sasuke has merely increased the potency of their spy network. The couple was hugely responsible for the protection of Konoha against outside threats._

_Nemu was more concerned of the long-term effects, and prefers to look at the big picture. Sasuke took care of the tiny details, covering the gaps in his wife’s schemes, until it was all but airtight._

_“I’m not going to push you for an answer.” Sasuke shrugged. “But are you and Hashirama alright?”_

_Madara’s lips curled slightly. As expected, Sasuke did not miss the rising tension between him and Hashirama. “There are some... complications. But it’s none of your concern.”_

_It’s his ‘nicer’ way of telling Sasuke to back off. He sighed and nodded, holding out his hand._

_“Help me?” He asked, smiling pleasantly. His grin widened at Madara’s look of irritation, but the Uchiha did not try to blow his hand off at least. Madara grumpily grabbed his arm to throw it over his shoulders, and the two staggered out of the training ground._

_He knew Madara has a heart. You just have to search very hard for it._

* * *

“You must be Jiraiya-san.” Sasuke smirked, cocking his head to the side in amusement as the white-haired peeping tom shrieked and flung himself away from the hole in the wall.

Immediately, the women in the hot springs came rushing out. The moment they saw Jiraiya sprawled on the ground, their features twisted in rage and they advanced threateningly.

Jiraiya looked around frantically, but his escape routes were blocked. Sasuke was gone.

After a beatdown where the Toad Sannin barely managed to escape with his life (and manhood) intact, he slumped down in a quiet alleyway, nursing his wounds.

“That was pitiful.” Sasuke commented.

Jiraiya jerked in surprise, looking up. There was a shinobi standing on the wall, right above him. The brunette laughed at his annoyed expression and pushed himself off the wall with a slight burst of chakra. His landing was silent.

“Sarutobi-sama?” Jiraiya said hesitantly.

In all his travels, he could count the number of people on one hand who possessed the skills to sneak up on him, undetected.

“No need to be so formal. Sasuke is fine.” The other shinobi smiled.

He tried to see his sensei in the brunette in front of him. They have the same chin and lean build, the same steeliness in those smiling eyes and flawless control over their chakra. He just never expects Sarutobi Sasuke to be so... _young_.

There were times Orochimaru honestly frightened him. This was one of the times.

Sarutobi Sasuke was, in all manner and form, _alive_.

“Are we going to leave now?” Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya stared in confusion. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Obviously.” Sasuke laughed. “Why else would Hiru contact you to receive me?” His eyes widened, the sharp green irises sparkling with false innocence. “After all, decades have passed and the lands have changed. I would need a guide in the outside world to help me.”

 _Bullshit._ Jiraiya bit down on the urge to call him out on the absurdity of his statement.

“I guess it can’t be helped. I suppose that it’s up to me, the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya-sama, to show the ways of this world to you!” He grinned.

He was rewarded with an answering grin.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hiru has nothing but high praises for your spy network.” Sasuke grinned. It was why Hiruzen had sent him to his old student after all. “He said that many disasters have been averted because of your spy network.”

“Heh. It’s nothing.” Jiraiya shrugged, uncharacteristically modest. “I was inspired by you after all.”

He blinked up at the white-haired shinobi in unconcealed surprise.

“Your spy network back in the days was highly extolled by Senju Tobirama himself.” Jiraiya said solemnly. “Compared to your intelligence gathering, mine still has a long way to go.”

He blushed at the compliment and respect in the Sannin’s eyes, pressing his hands to his warm cheeks as he wriggled happily. “It’s not entirely my credit. The spy network I created was built on the foundation of my beautiful Nemu-chan’s hard work! Ah, my sweet flower, my amazing jewel, I missed her so much~”

Jiraiya looked at him in bemusement. Sarutobi Sasuke’s admiration for his wife were widely known in Konoha history books, but it was different witnessing it first-hand.

Ah, the ache of a lost love. He could understand a little. Perhaps he could introduce his books to Sasuke... It’s a temporary relief, but he wished to help his sensei’s father as much as possible.

“Oh, we’re here!” Sasuke cried, snapping out of his swooning.

There was a neatly-kept cottage beside the sea, innocuous and almost homely. He walked right up to the front door and knocked. He could feel a single presence nearing cautiously.

“Hello?” A young man peeked through the gap of the door.

Jiraiya lingered behind, not wanting to frighten the man with his flamboyant presence. A legendary shinobi he might be, but Sasuke was better at being unintimidating.

“Hi, I was led to believe this was the household of the Sarutobi Unno branch?” Sasuke said, bowing courteously. _Led to believe_ —well, he was prone to downplaying his information, and he didn't want to scare the young man off. Behind him, Jiraiya raised a brow incredulously. He wasn’t sure how a tiny cottage by the sea could be called a _household_.

Sarutobi Unno Rokuro had left Konoha shortly after Nemu’s death, taking his own wife to travel across the world. From the old records of the Sarutobi clan, it seemed like his old friend had settled down to raise his children in the Land of Waves. His old friend has always been strangely sentimental to the ocean.

However, that does not stop him from corresponding with Senju Tobirama. He had continued Sasuke’s work in relaying information to the Nidaime.

“Who are you?” The young man frowned suspiciously.

“I am Sarutobi Sasuke.” He said simply. “I am a distant cousin of the Sandaime Hokage.”

There was a long pause. Jiraiya was standing casually, but his chakra was fidgety with nerves. At the first hint of danger, Sasuke has no doubt that the Sannin would spring into action.

“You’re lying. Only the direct descendant of Sarutobi Sasuke could hold the Sarutobi name alone.” The young man said. “And you’re not Asuma-sama or Konohamaru-sama.”

“Ah, I see that you’ve kept to your great-grandfather’s work.” He smiled widely.

There was a flutter of alarm in the man’s chakra, before it went still as water suddenly. The front door slowly opened, and the young man peered at his face more carefully.

“Sasuke-sama?” There was a hint of awe and disbelief in the whisper.

“Yes.” He nodded earnestly.

The front door opened all the way. The young man stepped out warily. He couldn’t be any older than thirty, with spiky black hair and soft blue eyes. It was like looking at a shorter-haired and taller version of his long-time loyal comrade.

“This one is named Sarutobi Unno Daisuke.” The young man bowed respectfully. “Please, come right in with your guest.”

“If I may ask, how is it that you know who I am?” He asked.

The scent of sharp sea breeze and salt was abruptly overwhelmed by the cackling heat of fire and smoke at the fireplace.

“Rokuro-sama has pictures of you.” Daisuke answered, dropping to his knees. He pushed aside the carpet and started patting around the floor. He finally found the hatch, hidden by a subtle genjutsu. He looked up with a grin as he lifted the hatch. “And he once told us that those tattoos on your face were markings of one who had completed the training of the ancient Koga style. You were the only one left from that school, and no one else could have duplicated those marks.”

Jiraiya sucked in a startled breath as they were led down the stairs. The space seemed to widen the further they walked down.

“Rokuro even told you about that, huh.” Sasuke chuckled.

Jiraiya had expected the underground hideout to be cave-like, dark and damp. But it was surprisingly spacious and airy, brightened with installed fluorescent lights.

“Generations of Sarutobi Unno clansmen have maintained this hideout throughout the years.” Daisuke grinned, noticing Jiraiya’s surprised look. “We live to serve the current Sarutobi clan head. Despite Rokuro-sama’s departure from Konoha, each and every one of us are loyal to the village.”

“My siblings would be delighted to meet you, Sasuke-sama.” Daisuke said, leading them into one of the many rooms. “However, they are all travelling across the world at the moment, and only come back here once every three months to check in.”

“Then I hope I’ll be able to meet them one day.” He smiled.

It would be just like Rokuro’s descendants to inherit his unfailing devotion and continued his work.

“Rokuro’s works are exemplary.” Daisuke praised, lugging a chest box over to them. “Even if you were old and balding, I would still be able to recognize you, Sasuke-sama.”

He winked cheekily as he opened the chest box. Inside, Sasuke could make out a huge pile of portrait sketches, beautifully preserved by a jutsu.

The man drawn on a paper was the splitting image of the man standing before them, from the dark green tattoos on his face to each individual lock of brown hair. Sasuke could even make out sketches of Nemu, the Senju brothers and Madara in the pile.

“Artistic ability is very important in our work.” Daisuke said seriously. “Rokuro-sama has emphasized on training our drawing skills for the Sarutobi Unno clan. His teachings have been passed down to his descendants and all of us are pretty decent artists.”

“I could see the value in that.” Sasuke murmured, wondering if Daisuke knew the reason why Rokuro would stress the importance of refining one’s artistic skills.

Back before, when they were still serving Yukimura, and Sasuke himself was shackled to Danna’s side, he had relied heavily on Rokuro’s reconnaissance to relay information back to Takeda Shingen and Yukimura.

Rokuro had always feared the day he would be captured or killed, never confident in his own skills to make it back to Sasuke. So, as prevention measures, just in case he was ever killed before he could get important information back to Sasuke, he refined on his artistic skills.

Sketches of their strongholds, of their targets—were sometimes more accurate than the written word.

“Daisuke, I have need of your information network.” He said, looking up to fix a serious stare on Rokuro’s descendant. “Can I rely on your help?”

Daisuke bowed low, reverent. “Sasuke-sama, I will serve you to my fullest capability, just as my great-grandfather had once done for you.”

Sasuke glanced at Jiraiya with a satisfied smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Daisuke’s spy network was really astounding. The Sarutobi Unno clan has spent years and years amassing information, even the most trivial and insignificant details—anything that has the _slightest_ chance of putting Konoha in danger.

Sasuke, surprisingly, had been highly interested in the ones related to Uchiha Itachi.

Luckily, Daisuke and his siblings have been following Itachi’s movements since his defection. He was last seen involved in the mysterious organization named Akatsuki.

 _Akatsuki_. The organization that Jiraiya had been following quite closely over the years, especially as Orochimaru had once been a part of it.

Uchiha Itachi was last seen with a notorious shinobi called Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing-nin from Kiri.

 _Know your enemy_ , Sasuke had said wisely, right before he sent Jiraiya towards Kiri.

Kirigakure has always been mostly isolated from the rest of the world, because of the Yondaime’s violent and brutal reign. Just recently, the Yondaime had passed away, and a new Mizukage had ascended to the throne of Kiri.

Now, Jiraiya has to negotiate with a new Mizukage who he barely has any information on, about the missing-nin named Hoshigaki Kisame.

Daisuke’s information was sparse as well, although he claimed that the Godaime was a young woman named Terumi Mei.

He’s not too sure where Sasuke was heading to after they have gone their separate ways. The other man had winked cheekily and stated that he’s going to catch up with ‘old friends’.

Despite their short time together, he could already tell that Sasuke was _very_ different from his sensei. While he’s physically younger than Jiraiya, he hadn’t wanted to impose his authority on Sasuke.

Hell, the guy was a legendary shinobi in the same league as Senju Hashirama.

What chance does he have against Sasuke? He would have no chance in stopping Sasuke at all if the guy declared that he’s going to storm right into Akatsuki stronghold—wherever the hell it might be.  

He supposed he’s just going to keep this matter quiet during his correspondence with his sensei. He could already imagine Hiruzen’s disappointed expression when he found out that Jiraiya had lost his father.

At least he had managed to slip one of his books into Sasuke’s bag before they parted ways. He hoped Sasuke enjoyed Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

The Sanada clan, descended from Sanada Nobuyuki, Danna’s older brother. A ferocious warrior as well, he had apparently outlived his younger brother.

His family had settled down on a land that now called itself the Land of Iron. While not the direct family of Yukimura, he was glad to learn that the Sanada clan had survived till today.

Any shinobi would be a fool to even think about invading and challenging the samurai in the Land of Iron. However, Sasuke has spent his entire childhood and most of his adult life amongst the samurai.

He could blend in perfectly.

It was the only reason he was able to infiltrate the Land of Iron without being stopped. To move among the samurai, you have to act like you have been raised among them.

The Land of Iron, despite its heavy military force, was a peaceful country. It retained its traditional air, with its simplicity and customs. Stepping back onto familiar soil brought a sharp pang of heartache in his chest.

He doesn’t know why he have come back when all this place does was reminded him of the painful memories during that war-torn period.

He visited Takeda Shingen’s grave first. Stepping into the temple like a silent wraith, it was nearing autumn and the trees were already bare. He stopped to study the two statues facing each other in a battling pose. Holding his infamous giant axe, Takeda Shingen was positioned in a battle stance opposite the slender Uesugi Kenshin on horseback.

The eternal rivals, forever immortalized as statues.

He swallowed back the well of emotions rising in his throat. Bracing himself, he turned away and walked further into the temple.

He spotted a few visitors—samurai out of their armour, praying for courage, for valour in battle. Incense wafted lazily past him as he approached the grave.

Takeda Shingen’s grave was simple, because for all his bluster and rage in battle, he was a quiet, wise man content with the simple things in life.

Sasuke’s hands trembled slightly as he placed the stalk of spider lily in front of the gravestone.

Sanada Yukimura’s grave site was not so far from his old mentor, and with his speed, he managed to reach the location before sundown. The grave was located at a quiet shrine where warriors and civilians came to pray for bravery and strength of heart.

This time, as he placed the spider lily in front of Danna’s grave, his vision was blurred with tears. His shoulders trembled under his coat as he fought against his bodily instincts to cry.

The last thing he remembered of Yukimura was the sight of the man dying in his arms. It was snowing that day, he recalled. Snowflakes falling gently down from the grey sky, adorning Yukimura’s dark lashes in white. For a man who was once renown as the Crimson Demon of War, his death was strangely quiet.

“How are you connected to Sanada-sama that make you cry with such sorrow and grief in front of his grave?” A voice, husky and deep, asked gently. Soft footsteps, sandaled feet pattering across the uneven ground, ambled slowly towards him.

His breathing hitched, startled, and he looked up at the intruder. Too immersed in his grief, he hadn’t notice the man sneaking up on him at all.

The older man was obviously a samurai, from his natural poise and the confident way he carried himself. His hand occasionally strayed absently to his hip, as if used to a sword hanging there. The long, greying hair gave the wrinkled face a sense of nobility. The only oddity was the bandages wrapped around his head.

“I... apologize.” He said haltingly, looking away momentarily to wipe the tears away. He felt vulnerable and frayed open in front of this stranger, who could see every inch of his pain on his face. He tried to steel himself, but he has unravelled too far in his moment of weakness and now he’s having difficulty pulling his broken pieces back together in such a short time.

“There is no shame in showing your grief.” The samurai said kindly. “You do not have to hide from me.”

“I don’t even know you.” He laughed, the painful sound like glass shards in his ears.

“I am a stranger that has come to honour Sanada-sama.” The samurai replied easily, looking up at the stone grave. “I presume you’re the same. A simple stranger here to pay your respects to a great man and an extraordinary warrior.”

 _A friend. A brother. A leader. One half of his soul._ But Sasuke bit back his anguish at how much Danna had meant to him.

“What reason do you have to visit Da—Sanada-sama?” He asked.

“My ancestor was a loyal retainer of Sanada-sama. After his death, our family has taken care of this shrine.” The samurai explained. “I come here every month to pay my respects and beg for Sanada-sama to grant me his strength of heart to do what I must for my country.”

“He would have been proud of a warrior like you.” He whispered.

The samurai looked over, obsidian eyes inscrutable. Sasuke feared that he had revealed too much in his vulnerability, and he mentally cursed his slip of a tongue.

“And I would be greatly honoured to serve a man like him.” The samurai said, giving him a serene smile. He looked away and turned his attention to the grave, putting his hands together as he prayed silently. Once he’s done, he meandered back down the path.

“Stranger-dono, do not mistake tears for weakness. It’s a strength of character, and it shows that you have survived through adversity and painful loss. I have lived for a long time and I learned that grief is simply love. It’s all the love you feel for the person you’ve lost, and love is strength.” He said, inclining his head respectfully.

Sasuke pensively watched the other man walked away and wondered what was it about these samurai that constantly earned his respect with their strangely defined wisdom and honour.

He also mused on the samurai’s strange formality, and speculated that the man had perhaps knew—or maybe suspected—something about his identity. His indifference to Sasuke’s behaviour and words was a little _bizarre_.

He bowed one last time to Yukimura’s grave, pressing his lips against his fingers before brushing them across the stone in reverence. He has to leave before night if he wished to safely get out of the Land of Iron.

Casting one last look at the gravestone, he left the shrine, and he imagined he could hear Yukimura’s laughter in the air if he focused hard enough.


	18. Chapter 18

Jiraiya managed to locate Sasuke in Amaguriama, enjoying a bowl of coffee jelly.

“Welcome back.” Sasuke said cheerfully, not even looking up from his dessert as he sat down opposite him. “So, how was your trip to Kiri?”

“Wet. Damp.” He complained.

Sasuke laughed in response, lifting the bowl to pour the rest of the dessert straight into his mouth. The bowl hit the table with a loud thud and he sighed in satisfaction.

“So, I managed to speak to Terumi Mei, but man, the security is pretty tight at the moment. I was checked multiple times before I was even granted an audience with her.” He said.

“Well, new Kage means assassins after all.” Sasuke shrugged. “Any enemy would strike when the village is at their weakest, during the transfer of a new leader.” He idly spun the spoon around the bowl, squishing the remaining gelatine cubes and the cream together. “Did you managed to get the information?”

“Right now, the village believes that the Yondaime died of an illness, but Terumi claimed that he has been controlled this entire time. One of her guards possessed a Byakugan—the only reason that the genjutsu that was placed on Yagura was dispelled. She didn’t tell me anymore. She’s been keeping things hushed about the puppeteer. I think she doesn’t know anything more either.” He said, lowering his voice as a waitress walked past. “Of course, she only gives that information out if I can offer something substantial in return.”

“And I suppose you did?” Sasuke asked calmly.

“Yagura was the previous Sanbi Jinchuriki, and with his death, the beast had run wild.” He shrugged, frowning slightly. “I managed to seal the beast into its own dimension.”

He dug a slender file out of his bag and slid it across the table.

“This is the only information available on Kisame.” He said. “She refused to tell me anything more and kicked me out.”

Sasuke silently thumbed the edge of the file in contemplation.

“A genjutsu strong enough to place a Jinchuriki under control?” He murmured. The only one capable of doing such a feat was...

 _No_ , he shook his head in denial. _That_ man was dead.

“You have some theories?” Jiraiya asked curiously.

“I do not wish to speculate.” Sasuke said vaguely, picking up the file and storing it into a seal stitched into his sleeve. “Do we know of Akatsuki’s goals?”

“I believe they are hunting down the Jinchuriki.” Jiraiya replied uneasily.

“Then that means they will come after Naruto one day.” He scowled.

Jiraiya jerked in surprise at the mention of Naruto.

Like a bloodhound, he immediately noticed the Sannin’s reaction. He leaned forward and remarked innocently, “Naruto recently became a genin under Kakashi-san. I wonder how he’s doing now...”

Jiraiya’s expression twisted comically, but remained silent.

“Well, then, I guess I should be heading back to the village before Hiru burst a blood vessel at my prolonged disappearance.” He grinned, standing up.  “And will you be going back as well, Jiraiya-san?”

“Um, I have some matters to attend to first.” Jiraiya coughed, shifting nervously.

“Then I’ll see you later.” He said nonchalantly.  

Jiraiya scratched his chin sheepishly.

Sasuke hid a smirk as he turned away. He has a feeling he’ll be seeing the Sannin around the village sooner than he thought.

“Sasuke-sama,” Jiraiya said, clearing his throat. “About the book I gave you…”

He blinked at him in surprise, before remembering the little orange book he found in his bag. “Oh, you mean Icha Icha Paradise? It's a very riveting book.” His smirk was sly. “I especially enjoyed chapter 14.”

Grinning like a fox, he left the restaurant.

 _Chapter 14?_ Jiraiya racked his brain with a confused frown. Wasn't chapter 14 the one about Kiyomi and Ichiro’s sparring that escalated into an erotic make out session in the middle of a training ground?

He shook his head with a lecherous grin. So his sensei’s father has some sort of weird public sex and strength kink fetish. And how utterly shameless the guy was! It's a refreshing change from seeing Hiruzen’s shamed face or Kakashi’s embarrassment.

You would never expect it looking at Sasuke’s innocuous face—up until he gave you that catlike smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

_There’s blood all over him, splattered across his face like crimson flowers blooming on his skin._

_But he doesn’t have time to care as Naho was bleeding out all over his hands._

_“Tobirama!” He shouted, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. The swordswoman’s face was ghostly pale, her lips tinged blue as she gasped weakly. “Tobirama!”_

_Fuck, right now he could really use Tobirama’s teleportation technique._

_Just as he’s inwardly screaming and cursing Tobirama out in his mind, the man himself appeared abruptly beside him in a single blink as he teleported from one end of the battlefield to the other—where he had marked Sasuke’s weapon pouch with his hiraishin seal._

_“Oh thank fuck.” He muttered, shoving Naho’s body into Tobirama’s arms. “Get her to Nemu right now.”_

_“What about you?” The white-haired shinobi asked. They were still surrounded by dozens of ninjas wearing the symbol of Suna._

_Hashirama had been attempting to set up a Kage meeting for ages, but until then, they had to contend with the other nations as their enemies. Reto, the Kazekage, was especially stubborn to Hashirama’s pleads for peace._

_“I’ll deal with them.” Sasuke answered, standing up. “Go.”_

_Tobirama’s expression was sober as he gently gathered Naho into his arms. In a wink, they both vanished from the bloodied battlefield._

_Sasuke exhaled slowly, marking each chakra presence in his head. Ten, fifteen, eighteen... No, there’s three more hiding out of view. His chakra blazed to life, scorching the ground beneath his feet. As the ninjas lunged towards him, a wall of fire roared forward in response._

* * *

Gai walked right into Lee’s hospital room, whistling good-naturedly and bearing a bouquet of ‘get well’ flowers, only to pause in surprise when he spotted his genin in an amiable conversation with Sarutobi Sasuke.

“Sasuke-san!” He cried, feeling a little nonplussed as he approached the pair. He gingerly placed his bouquet down on the table, just as Lee loudly greet his sensei.

“Gai-sensei, Sasuke-dono was just trying to cheer me up!” Lee said excitedly. “He has so many amazing stories. And—And such _youthful_ passion for his wife! I... I could only hope to be able to experience such beautiful and fervent love for my future love!”

He... didn’t even know that Sasuke was married.

“And the trials and tribulations he had to go through after the loss of one’s master! Oh, Gai-sensei—” Lee’s words were swallowed by a round of... passionate wailing. He carefully dabbed at his watery eyes, overcame by his emotions. “The agony and grief of—”

“I think that’s quite enough, Lee.” Sasuke interrupted gently. “Remember what I just told you?”

Lee blushed hotly in embarrassment and he bowed frantically, the motions a little awkward as his legs were all bounded and his lower body was buried under a pile of blankets.

“I apologize, Sasuke-dono!” He yelled in distraught. “That—That was not my intention! I just got a little overwhelmed!”

Gai stared at him in confusion, his lips twitching into a puzzled smile. He couldn’t help but be infected by the youthful enthusiasm of his beloved student, after all! It was good to see the boy in such a good mood despite what he had suffered!

“It’s alright, Lee.” Sasuke snickered, reaching out to pat the boy’s shoulder. “I have the utmost faith in your ability to keep my secrets safe.”

He stood up slowly, directing an affable smile at Gai. “I’ll leave the both of you here.”

“Please, don’t leave on my account!” Gai cried. “I don’t want to be a bother!”

“You’re not a bother.” Sasuke said, just as Lee wailed an outraged ‘Gai-sensei!’ at him for demeaning himself.

Sighing in amusement, Sasuke seized the chance to make his escape as the two men started hugging each other in exuberance. These two were far too exhausting to deal together. It’s like trying to deal with two Hashiramas.

He shuddered violently at the thought.


	20. Chapter 20

The only reason Sasuke refused to be promoted to jonin was the mandatory psychological evaluation he has to undergo. It would be far easier to explain why he had allowed a newly-promoted chunin to gallivant all over the world without any supervision if Sasuke had agreed to the examination and be promoted to jonin already, Hiruzen despaired.  

Of course, as the Hokage, it’s possible to pull some strings so that no Yamanaka would be assigned to assess his father’s psychological stability.

But Sasuke had refused. _Vehemently_.

“There’s no need to traumatize anyone with all the stuffs in my head.” Sasuke had said with a laugh.

He wasn’t sure if his father was joking.

But he didn’t force Sasuke to go through the evaluation. A shinobi of Sasuke’s calibre—he would simply look straight at his examiner and _lie_.

Sasuke has his reasons, and Hiruzen would not push his father to do something he does not want to do. If Sasuke does not want to face the demons in his head, then he won’t make him go for a psychological evaluation.

Besides, Sasuke was not supposed to be _alive_ , and there were very little people in this village he could trust with his father’s life.

But it was getting increasingly harder to explain how a chunin could evade his traps and slipped through his ANBU guards to break into his office.

“Otousan.” He sighed, glaring at the man in his office chair.

Sasuke smiled brightly at him, waving a file in one hand. He glared at the file in suspicion, wondering if his father had broken into some high-levelled vault _again_.

 _“Your security sucks, Hiru.”_ Sasuke had said, smiling dangerously as he held Uchiha Itachi’s blacked out files the last time they have spoken to each other. _“Even an amateur fuinjutsu user like me could easily break into your vaults.”_

Hiruzen had doubled the guards, minimized the patrol’s rotation and applied more protection seals on the vaults.

“Relax.” Sasuke snorted. “This is not one of yours.”

He sighed, trying to hide the relief he felt on his face. His father was a _menace_.

“I heard Jiraiya is back.” He murmured.

A wide, delighted grin spread across Sasuke’s face. He slipped the file he was reading away.

“So, he’s back already!” The younger _(ha!)_ man nodded in approval. “Did he meet Naruto yet?”

He arched his brow inquisitively at Sasuke. “Are you meddling again, otousan?”

“Psh.” Sasuke snorted, waving his hand flippantly. “It doesn’t need much meddling from me. The brat clearly wants to meet Naruto anyway.”

It was weird to hear his young-looking father called Jiraiya a _brat_. He stifled a snigger as he imagined Jiraiya’s expression if he ever hears of this.

“They not only met.” He smiled. “Jiraiya is training Naruto for his match.”

Sasuke looked pleased.

“Good.” He said simply. “I think, I’ll drop by to greet Naruto. It has been a while.”

Before Hiruzen could answer, he vanished in a soft rustle. The chair spun slowly in the silent office. He sighed deeply and set down the Hokage hat on the table. It’s times like this that he envied his father’s youth and energy.


	21. Chapter 21

Orochimaru was in Konoha.

He’s hiding somewhere within the Suna’s group, and Sasuke can’t fucking touch them.

Something raw and something vicious under his skin itched and clawed in fury. His prey was just right _there_. His lips curled as he studied the young redhead that had nearly murdered Lee. There’s a malevolent energy thrumming around that boy, and Sasuke doesn’t like it.

And he’s set to fight against his namesake.

He observed the redhead’s siblings and teacher. The puppeteer looked nervous, the blonde girl scowling furiously from her match with Asuma’s boy. Their teacher was impassive, his features like smooth glass.

Sasuke’s eyes trailed upwards, where his son and the Kazekage were sitting next to each other.

He felt uneasy.

He glanced around, noticed that everyone was more absorbed in Naruto’s match with Hyuuga Neji. Silently, he melted into the shadows. There’s an insistent anxiety in his heart that refused to abate, that screamed at him that something was _wrong_ and that he needed to keep close to Hiruzen.

* * *

Sasuke has never been gladder in his entire life to have trusted his gut instincts.

The moment the attack started, he had leaped after Hiruzen, keeping his chakra under a tight reign as he snuck after the Hokage and Orochimaru. He slipped past the ANBU guards—useless, seriously... Their negligence has left his son unprotected. 

Just as the barrier came up, he bolted forward and hid within the shadows. He quickly analysed the situation. While not an expert in fuinjutsu, he could still identify the mechanism of the barrier seal trapping Hiruzen in.

There’s four of Orochimaru’s minions at each corner of the barrier seal. So, he just has to take out one of them to break the seal. In fact, why not take all four of them out?

Just as Hiruzen leaped forward to attack Orochimaru, he started forming hand seals. A flurry of shurikens flew out, spinning rapidly to stab into the roof tiles. Fire chakra gathered in his throat, forming into a densely-packed ball before he breathed out, spitting flames along the four wires tied around the shurikens.

With no defence as they concentrated on powering the fuinjutsu, they were easily overwhelmed by his flames. The waiting ANBU operatives leaped forward to shatter the seal.

Sasuke landed silently beside Hiruzen, turning to face Orochimaru and the two corpses he had just summoned.

“Otousan!” Hiruzen cried out in surprise.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened in shock. “What an unexpected surprise! How nice of you to join the party. I am Orochimaru... It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-sama.”

He felt a shiver down his spine when he noticed the fervid delight and greed in those golden eyes. _So, this is the infamous Orochimaru that has managed to successfully revived me..._

“I can’t say the same.” He retorted.

The coffin lids fell with a crack, and two familiar figures stepped out. The ANBU finally managed to take down the barrier seal and they moved to apprehend the four Sound-nins.

“Oh, it’s been a long time, little Saru and—” Hashirama spluttered. “Eh? _Sasuke_?”

Tobirama raised one thin brow. “What’s going on, Sasuke? Why are you alive?”

In spite of the situation, Sasuke couldn’t help but felt his ire surged.

“ _Why_?” He hissed, his chakra burning. “You dare asked why? _You took my body after my death to experiment!_ ” His chakra sizzled along his skin, the temperature rising. “What kind of friend are you?!”

“What?” Hashirama yelped.

Tobirama blinked slowly, an action that eerily resembled a cat. Even the little huff was uncannily feline. “I did _not_ experiment with your body, Sasuke. I just wanted to study your chakra and see whether you actually possessed a bloodline limit.”

“For such a ridiculous reason!” He snarled.

“How about you old folks continued your chatter... in the afterlife?” Orochimaru interjected, holding two kunai in each hand. Before Sasuke could stop the Sannin, the latter had stabbed the kunai into the back of Hashirama and Tobirama’s heads.

Sasuke scowled as vitality seemed to flow throughout the two brothers, chakra swarming around their bodies as the decaying flecks slid off.

“All of you,” He glanced at the ANBU operatives. “Get the hell out of our way.”

The rest of the ANBU were tangled with the four Sound-nins, fighting fiercely.

“Yes,” Hiruzen agreed. “This is not a battle that any of you can win.”

“I’ll take on Tobirama.” Sasuke said, stepping forward. “I really, really want to punch his face.”

Hiruzen raised a brow at him. “You sure? Tobirama-sensei was the best Water Release user in Konoha.”

Normally, water would cancel out fire. But Sasuke’s fire was not normal flames.

“I’m sure.” He replied.

He lunged forward, flames swirling to life beside him, just as Hashirama’s Mokuton burst forth and destroyed the entire roof.

“Doton: Daichi Gansho!” He slammed his palm into the roof. Two walls of earth ripped through the building, stabilizing the collapsing rooftop and crushing Tobirama within.

He hadn’t been planning to fight seriously in broad daylight, in full view of the entire village. But to not fight seriously when dealing with Tobirama would be a death wish.


	22. Chapter 22

The aftermath of the three-way battle between Sasuke and Tobirama, Hiruzen and Hashirama, and the ANBU against the four Sound-nins ended with the conflicts taking out three buildings and nearly destroying the stadium.

Tobirama and Hashirama’s souls were sealed away through the sacrifice of Hiruzen’s life. Sasuke’s flames had burned through the Sannin’s new flesh during the struggle, allowing for Hiruzen to complete his sealing.

But the crafty snake had managed to escape with his life intact, although his arms were consumed by the Shinigami.

“It should have been me.” He said softly.

Hiruzen chuckled weakly, blood staining his lips and chin. “Otousan, you don’t even know the technique.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse.” He snapped.

There’s smoke rising into the air in the next building. His flames continued to burn steadily, eating through the cement and stone. There was a heaviness in the air, as if Konoha herself could sense the impending death of her leader.

“Sorry, otousan... It looks like my time is up.” Hiruzen’s eyes were unfocused and milky, his wrinkled hand fragile and so terribly small in Sasuke’s grip. “I’ll... I’ll see you again. Please... protect...” His breathing rattled weakly. “Sorry...” 

He barely registered several presences materializing around them. Numbness spread from his chest, his limbs heavy around Hiruzen’s body. He shakily touched his son’s cheek, his fingers coming away with blood.

Konoha was saved, but his son was dead.

All the children he had raised, all died in his arms. He couldn’t protect a damn thing.

 _Nemu,_ he begged, _please watch over Hiru._

He has never had to grieve for his son before. He died young, and was spared the pain of the loss of his own child. Now, he wished he never have to experience it.

As Konoha’s shinobi wailed their grief around him, his eyes remained dry.

_You were loved by your people. You were loved, you were loved. You were loved by me._

* * *

It was raining on the day of Hiruzen’s funeral. He didn’t attend the mass, afraid he might break if he sees Konohamaru’s tears among the crowd.

It’s always like this.

Death, death, and more death. People would always scramble for power, to slaughter and conquer, uncaring of the dead littering the ground in front of them.

Hiruzen wasn’t the only casualty in Suna invasion.

His rage at Orochimaru sat heavy in his stomach, _seething_. His body felt raw, stretched tight across his bones, hands trembling as cold rage flooded his veins. One day, these shaking hands would wrap around Orochimaru’s neck and _squeezed_.

To avenge his son’s death, he would make the Snake Sannin _pay_. Orochimaru would regret resurrecting _him_.

_Hashirama, where’s the peace you had sought for?_

His grief and sorrow tasted like ashes and bitterness in his mouth. He felt restless, too much anger crackling through his body for him to remain still. There’s no way to channel his fury, and the white-hot ball of madness sizzled in his chest, begging—no, _screaming_ to be unleashed.

Two presences suddenly flickered behind him. He vaguely recognized the chakra, but his emotions were far too unstable for him to perceive the individuals. All he could think was _intruder, intruder, danger_. In his current state, sneaking up on him without prior warning was _foolish._

If he’s in the right mind, he would have stop himself from reaching for his kunai. But he’s a grieving parent who had just lost his only child, who had watched his son sacrificed himself to stop Orochimaru, who had failed his Hokage.

Jiraiya slapped the chakra-enhanced kunai away from Kakashi’s startled face. The weapon spun rapidly and punched right through a tree. Kakashi visibly tried to compose himself, his face paling dramatically under the mask.

“I think I deserved that.” Kakashi rasped. “I apologize for startling you, Sasuke-san.”

Sasuke spared them a momentary blank look before looking back out over the village.

“What do you want?” He said curtly, his voice colder than winter.

Jiraiya took a minute to choose his words carefully, fully aware that he’s treading dangerous waters here. His glove had burned away to reveal the blistered palm beneath. Gingerly, he pulled the rest of his singed glove off, relieved that he had not been so stupid to redirect a chakra-enhanced kunai with his bare hand.

“I’m going to find Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha.” He said slowly, alert. _Careful, careful, this is not a normal ninja you’re dealing with. One wrong move and you’re dead._ “I’ll be taking Naruto with me.” Sasuke twitched, a brief, aborted motion that made his hackles raised. “Come with us.”

“The new Godaime?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes.” Jiraiya said quietly. The village could not be left deprived of a leader now, not when it’s recovering from an attempted invasion. Also, with Hiruzen gone and Sasuke’s recent battle with the Nidaime, it would be wise for him to get away from the village before Danzo could turn his sight on him and start _wondering_.

 _“Danzo cannot be allowed to know of otousan’s true identity.”_ Hiruzen had warned the last time they spoken.

Even without his late sensei’s warning, he knew that it would be dangerous if that old warmonger ever finds out about the successful resurrection of one of their founding members.

“Give me a moment.” Sasuke said, closing his eyes against the rain. From this angle, with the pouring rain, he looked like he was crying.

Jiraiya took a cautious step forward, shivering when he felt the warning spark of fiery chakra against his hair, making the tips _curled._

“Let’s go.” Jiraiya said in determination.

There’s a long moment where Sasuke remained silent, seeming to ignore him. Then, slowly, he opened his eyes and stared up at him. He stretched out one hand towards the brunette.

“We can make use of the forty-fourth training ground.” Jiraiya suggested.

Sasuke stared at his hand, not comprehending.

“I know you’re in pain.” Jiraiya murmured. “I know you’re full of anger and grief right now, and there’s no way for you to express it. I can see it in your eyes.”

Sasuke swallowed, his right hand quivering as he clenched his fist closed.

“You’ll probably kick my ass all the way to Kiri, but hey, you need this, right?” Jiraiya asked, his gaze understanding. “Stand up, Sasuke-sama.”

Despite his apprehension in facing a furious, grieving legendary shinobi, he couldn’t help but felt a spike of thrill as he wondered how he would fare against the famed Sarutobi Sasuke.

“I’ll set up a barrier seal.” Kakashi said softly. “You can feel free to go all out.”

Sasuke’s expression was unnaturally cool, his gaze shuttered. Then, slowly and deliberately, he exhaled shakily and forcefully relaxed his shoulders. He lifted his arm and accepted Jiraiya’s hand, letting the Sannin pulled him into a shunshin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Sasuke kicked Jiraiya's ass upside down, but he didn't kill him. Not really.


	23. Chapter 23

_“I didn’t know you have an interest in fuinjutsu.” Touka observed, raising a brow at the scrolls scattered all over the table._

_“I don’t. This shit is too complicated.” He muttered furiously. He looked a little frenzied around the eyes, ink smeared on his cheek and his dark hair sticking out in different directions. She watched him warily, a little concerned for his sanity right now._

_“Fuinjutsu are mostly theoretical-based.” Mito smiled in amusement. “There’s a lot of studying and understanding to do before we can apply our learnings to practical use.” She gingerly picked up a piece of paper and examined the diagram on it. “You’re doing great for someone who never have any experience in fuinjutsu before, Sasuke.”_

_He grumbled something foul under his breath, his head buried behind the heap of books._

_“What exactly are you creating?” Touka asked._

_“A tracking seal.” Mito was the one who answered. “Of a variation, I believe.”_

_Touka nodded in understanding. As a spy, it does makes sense for Sasuke to be creating a tracking seal. One of Sasuke’s habits was to slap a seal on his target anonymously and tracked them at a distance._

_“The normal type isn’t enough for you?” She asked dryly._

_“No, this one is special. It’s…” To both women’s confusion, Sasuke blushed and looked down at his hands. “I’m trying to incorporate a blood seal in this one.”_

_“For Nemu?” Mito questioned._

_“No—Well, yes. It’s... to link both my and Nemu’s blood together. Um, it’s for our... the one who will share our blood.” Sasuke mumbled, his voice dropping lower and lower until they could barely hear a word he’s saying._

_“Are you saying…” Mito was able to catch enough of his sentences to string together a conclusion. A tentative smile glowed on her face. “Nemu is…?”_

_Sasuke gave her an unsteady grin, nodding bashfully. Mito was typically a dignified woman, but she let it slide for once, an excited gasp escaping her._

_“Okay, can someone tell me what’s going on?” Touka interrupted in exasperation._

_“Nemu’s_ pregnant _.” Mito laughed._

_Touka choked, her eyes widening. She glanced at Sasuke for confirmation, and was startled to see the wide, beaming smile on his face. There was a lingering surprise on his expression, as if he himself couldn’t believe the fantastic news._

_“Congratulations, you lucky bastard!” Touka crowed, leaping forward to throw her arms around him._

* * *

_"You’re late, Ero-sennin!”_ Naruto shrieked. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Are you trying to be like Kakashi-sensei?!”

Gods, the boy could _scream_. His voice was shrill and squeaky, and it hurts his poor ears. Jiraiya couldn’t wait for the day the kid finally hit puberty.

“What the hell happened to you?” Naruto asked rudely, blinking at the state the Sannin was in. Then, he noticed the brunette standing beside the taller man. “Saru-nii!”

He ran forward and hugged Sasuke tightly. He hasn’t seen his Saru-nii since the invasion, and the man looked haggard and solemn. But his eyes crinkled into a soft smile when he saw Naruto, the shadows fading slightly.

“Hey, Naruto.” He murmured. He looked a little banged up as well, a few scratches decorating his face and what Naruto could glimpse on his arms. “Sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Nope, it’s fine. Are _you_ okay?” Naruto asked anxiously. Then he shot Jiraiya an accusing stare. “Did Ero-sennin bully you?”

“Excuse me?” Jiraiya spluttered. He has several burns all over his body, and he was wincing with every step. To sum it up, he looked like he just had his ass handed to him, while Sasuke looked like he got into a brawl and came out victorious. Unexpectedly, that was the thing that made Sasuke laughed.

“Nah. We were just sparring.” Sasuke grinned.

Sparring, his _foot_. But he decided to let it go after seeing the smile on Sasuke’s face instead of the shattered look on top the Sandaime’s rock head.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and _let’s go_ already.” He groused. Okay, maybe he’s still a little annoyed.

“You’re coming with us, Saru-nii?” Naruto glanced at the brunette in surprise. At Sasuke’s nod, he brightened up and started cheering. “Yes! At least I won’t be stuck alone with the pervert!”

 _“Oi!”_ Jiraiya bellowed.

Sasuke and Naruto giggled like five-year-old kids and ran off, leaving him in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P:S: Sasuke is _not_ overly stronger than Jiraiya. Sasuke's angry, and grieving, and lost, and he just wanted to stop hurting from the loss. He's just _fighting_ senselessly. And no, Jiraiya did not use Sage Mode in their little spar. In an all-out battle, Sasuke will win, true. But he'll triumph because of his experience, and he had once lived around shinobi like Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara. It's difficult not to be strong when everyone around you is a literal powerhouse.


	24. Chapter 24

“Do you wish to make a wager with me?” The girl had been a pretty one, with dark brown hair flowing loose down her back, and olive green eyes that periodically track every individual in the room with a steady gaze.

“A wager?” She mused, studying the kunoichi.

The brunette smirked and nodded. Kunoichi, definitely, Tsunade decided. And probably someone who had recognize her and decided to try her luck.

But with what, she couldn’t tell yet. But she could crush this little bint easily if she tries to do anything.

“What’s the wager?” She asked bluntly. Shizune hissed at her in exasperation.

“Win a game against me.” The brunette said flippantly, shooting her an irreverent smile and crossing her legs under the table. Tsunade could see a slight crease at her shorts, the outrageously skimpy skirt barely hiding the hint of a knife concealed under. “If I win, you’ll fulfil whatever request I made—within reasonable stipulation, of course.” She added easily, when Shizune tensed and Tsunade narrowed her eyes threateningly. “If I lose, you’ll never see me again.”

“Deal.” Tsunade agreed, ignoring her apprentice’s wail of despair. The chances of her winning this game was low, but she has never been one to back down from a challenge.

Unsurprisingly, after an unexpectedly quick game, the results laid in front of her mockingly.

She stared at the cards in disbelieving horror. She was a _shit_ gambler, but she has never lost this badly before. The girl sitting opposite her gave her a shamelessly victorious smirk.

“What do you want?” She scowled.

Her menacing aura would have make most people cower in fear, but to her annoyance, the cheeky brunette didn’t even flinch.

“Not so fast, Tsunade-sama.” The brunette smiled slowly. “We need to talk first.”

“At least give me a name before you start demanding crap from me.” She snapped.

She received a giggle in return.

“You can call me Sari.” The girl said simply. “If you’ll follow me? I thought we could have tea at the restaurant as we talk.”

Tsunade gritted her teeth and stood up. Well, what does she have to lose anyway?

* * *

 She didn’t expect to see Jiraiya and a little blonde brat waiting for them at the restaurant. The conversation was a disaster, of course.

She made another stupid wager, when she should have turn around and walk right out the restaurant the minute she spotted the two. But this time, she was confident she would win. It doesn’t matter if the little brat was Minato’s son, or the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, there’s no way he could master the Rasengan in a _week_.

“Just who the hell are you?” She snarled at Sari.

The girl had stayed out of the entire conversation, serenely drinking her tea as Naruto and she shouted at each other and Jiraiya tried to mediate between the both of them.

“You remember your wager with me, Tsunade-sama?” Sari asked her delicately. She was the only one left after Naruto rushed out of the restaurant and Jiraiya had gone after him.

Even as Tsunade nodded, she was cautious. Now that she knew that the girl was an accomplice of Jiraiya’s, she’s a little angry at herself for agreeing to the wager.

“Trust in Naruto.” Sari’s smile was softer now, more genuine. “You’ll come back to Konoha.”

She felt her anger flared once more at the stubbornness of these _morons_.

“I told Jiraiya no. I told that little brat _no_.” She growled. “What makes you think I’ll say yes to you? Wager or not, I’m not going back to Konoha!”

“Ah, but Tsunade-sama,” The girl’s eyes were amused, bright with laughter. “That’s not the request.”

She stood up gracefully, bowing at the waist. Somehow, she still managed to radiate enough impudence to make Tsunade twitched in annoyance. She waved at Shizune before swanning out of the restaurant.

Tsunade glared at her back, rewinding the girl’s words carefully.

_“Trust in Naruto.”_

Her face slackened in surprise. The tension slipped out of her instantly, but doubt curdled in her chest at Sari’s strange request.

All she saw was a bratty, too loud blonde with far too much chakra on his hands to handle and not a lick of talent like his father. What did Jiraiya and Sari even see in him?


	25. Chapter 25

“Why a _woman_?” She groaned. She hasn’t been in such intense battle for a long time, and she could feel the slight fatigue in her muscles—especially after healing Naruto from his near-fatal injury.

Sarutobi Sasuke smirked at her, reclining in the wooden chair like it’s a golden throne instead.

“You let your guard down around me, didn’t you?” He purred, fluttering his lashes at her playfully.

She resisted the urge to pick up the water pitcher and hurled it at his face. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she’s talking to her late sensei’s father.

Who should be _dead_.

Damn this Orochimaru and his fucking proclivity to play around with the dead.

She had insisted on running a diagnosis, not trusting the medics of Konoha. Ever since she left, the quality of the doctors has suffered in her absence. That’s what she gotten out of Jiraiya’s complaints anyway. Sasuke had not protested, consenting easily to her check-up.

The brief scan showed that he was healthy, his chakra coils running perfectly. His condition was excellent, in peak shinobi form. His revival was _perfect_.

She swallowed heavily when she remembered Orochimaru’s offer to resurrect Dan and Nawaki.

Was it really possible that Orochimaru could do the unattainable? Could she really have the both of them back if she had agreed?

“They wouldn’t have want it.” Sasuke said gently, as if he had read her mind.

“You don’t know that.” She croaked.

He shrugged easily, but she could easily see through the façade. His nonchalance was a cloak around him, the tension tight around his eyes.

“You’re right.” He said. “But the dead is dead. I’m not going to give you useless platitudes of what might have happened if you have agreed to Orochimaru’s offer. Maybe he’ll whip up a second miracle and resurrect your loved ones... but will it be worth the cost?” His eyes softened. “You’re a medic-nin, Tsunade. You should know better than anyone what it will cost to bring back someone’s life.”

She heard rumours of Chiyo from Suna developing a technique that could bring back the dead, but at the cost of the user’s life. She wasn’t sure if it was true or not. The truth has a habit of being twisted and distorted from mouth to mouth.

She would never sacrifice another innocent life to bring back Dan and Nawaki.

They wouldn’t have wanted that either.

“Did you?” She questioned, tears in her voice.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes unreadable. He didn’t need her elaboration to know what exactly she’s asking. For once, he didn’t want to lie. For once, he let the exhaustion showed on his face.

“I didn’t.” He whispered.

* * *

 

Kakashi woke up to brightness and Sasuke’s irritatingly cheerful face.

“Spare me.” He groaned, turning away to blink the dots of light out of his eye.

“Since when did you become this dramatic, Kakashi-san?” Sasuke snorted, leaning back in his chair.

 _Since I met you,_ he thought uncharitably. As if he could read his thoughts, Sasuke’s smirk widened.

“So, I heard you run into our dear prodigy killer.” Sasuke grinned. “And looks like he _thrashed_ you. Hoho, that won’t do. You let him escaped.”

 _I will not kill him_ , the mantra resounded repeatedly in his head. With a grimace, he pushed himself up, shooting Sasuke a deadpanned look.

“I was trying to save _Asuma_ , you know that right?” He asked pointedly, hoping that the idiot would give him some slack. He just woke up after having his brain hacked into by the Mangekyou Sharingan. Give him a break!

“Well... I guess you’re not that awful after all.” Sasuke sighed.

 _What does he mean by that!_ He’s having a headache trying to deal with Sasuke.

“Anyway, you missed the whole show. Tsunade has been formally inaugurated as Godaime.” The brunette informed. “Naruto managed to learn the Rasengan within a week. He nearly died, but he didn’t. Jiraiya was poisoned, but he’s okay now.”

He has even more questions than answers now, although he couldn’t help but feel proud of Naruto. Learning the Rasengan within a week... That boy’s really full of surprises.  

“And you?” He asked, arching a brow at the other man. “Where were you?”

“Trying out this really awesome melon pan. It’s so good I had to pack some back home.” Sasuke said happily. _And meeting up with some of Daisuke’s informants..._ But he doesn’t think it’s important to tell Kakashi this.

“Of course.” Kakashi said wryly.

“Anyway,” Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, the smile fading from his expression. Kakashi instinctively sat up right, a little jarred by the abrupt switch. “I heard Chibi Sasuke ran into his brother as well?”

“Yes,” He said quietly, something clenching in his heart. “Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.”  
  
“The infamous Moon Reader, eh. The Uchiha’s strongest genjutsu.” Sasuke mused. “This is not good. This is not good at all.”

 _The mystery evolved... What exactly was Hiruzen hiding?_ He recalled nicking Itachi’s files and finding most of the information after his ANBU captain’s promotion has been blacked out. Hiruzen had refused to divulge anything when questioned, and Sasuke had not want to force his son to talk. Nothing added up at all. The testimonials from the various teachers at the Academy had praised the Uchiha heir for his outstanding talent and intelligence. The psyche evaluation has spoken of an intuitive and dedicated soldier, a pacifist that abhorred war.  

“Kakashi-san,” He murmured. “What do you think of the Uchiha clan massacre?”

Kakashi shot him a look of worry, squinting his eye at him.

“I... I cannot claim to understand Itachi’s motives.” He frowned. “He... was a subordinate of mine in ANBU. I...” He inhaled deeply, looking uncertain. “I was surprised.”

“Because it’s unlike Itachi?” Sasuke asked calmly.

“Why are you digging into this case, Sasuke-san?” He queried, disquieted.

Sasuke gave him a pacifying smile, but his green eyes were steely. “I just find it curious that no one wonder why a 13-year-old boy who clearly loves his family and loathed killing so much would do such a thing.”

It’s almost ironic that his student’s namesake would be sitting here asking questions and speculating about a case long closed. He had asked himself the same questions a long time ago, but has never received a satisfying explanation.

“By the way, I’ll be leaving the village for a while.” Sasuke said. “I’ll leave my dear Ko-chan in your care while I’m gone.”

“Where are you going, if I may ask?” He sighed. “And how long will you be gone?”

“Oh no, I’m not leaving for long. I just have a trace to follow about the Akatsuki.” Sasuke said casually.

“Oh, you’re just following a trace—” He choked. He vaguely knew that Sasuke and Jiraiya has been conferring with each other about Akatsuki’s movement, and that the newly installed Mizukage has tentatively reached out to Konoha quite recently to discuss about raising Hoshigaki Kisame’s bounty. Of course, with Tsunade here now, there’s no way she would give up on the opportunity to parley with the new Mizukage.

“I... wasn’t aware you’re actively following the Akatsuki.” He said.

“I’m a _spy_ , my dear Kakashi-san. Jiraiya claimed that Itachi and Kisame came to Konoha to find Naruto.” Sasuke replied. “They are not only a threat to Naruto’s life, they are also a threat to all the villages. We already know that they have two S-rank missing-nins in their organization. It’s imperative to work quickly to eradicate the oncoming threat before it could hurt anyone, right?”

So, this was the Shodaime’s spymaster, he mused, suppressing any rising threats towards Konoha. It was almost scary how swiftly Sasuke was catching up with this era with his growing network of spies. He had even enlisted Jiraiya for help.

Sasuke, truly, marched to his own beat.

“Be careful.” He simply sighed.

Who could stop a hurricane on its path anyway?


	26. Chapter 26

The messenger bird caught up to him while he’s, fortunately, still within Fire Country’s borders. He knew Tsunade had been keeping track of his movement since he left the village. Not that he minded anyway. It was simply precaution on the new Hokage’s side, and if he really wanted to, he knew how to vanish from her radar.

He had left immediately for his destination after receiving the letter. Unfortunately, he was still a little too late to prevent the fight between Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

The Kyuubi’s malicious chakra still lingered in the vicinity, mixed with an unfamiliar cold taint that sent a shudder down his spine. He was torn between heading straight to Naruto’s side and chasing after the Uchiha’s quickly fading chakra signature.

As luck would have it, he sensed Kakashi’s chakra approaching rapidly towards Naruto’s direction. Quietly heaving a sigh of relief, he turned to chase after the wayward Uchiha.

Seeing the young boy’s haggard face made him wavered, but only for a brief second. He steeled his heart, his expression remaining cool as he regarded the boy in front of him.

“Who are you?!” Uchiha Sasuke demanded, tensing up in surprise. He hadn’t expected anyone else to intervene.

The man in front of him looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t summon a name to that sly face no matter how hard he thinks.

One thing he knew, that the man was definitely Konoha.

“Sarutobi Sasuke, at your service.” The older man bowed mockingly. “I think it should be easy to remember me. We both share the same name, after all.”

“I don’t care who you are. I’m not going back to Konoha. I have a goal to accomplish.” The Uchiha snarled, shifting one foot back warily in case he needed to lunge forward to attack or flee.

“Yes, yes, gain more power, kill your older brother, get your revenge. I know the usual spiel.” Sasuke said in boredom. “You do know you just waylaid _my_ own plans, right? I was on a mission when the Hokage ordered me to come after you.”

“How _dare_ you?” The Uchiha hissed, deaf to everything but the flippant disregard his older namesake was treating his goal.

Sasuke’s smile turned frigid, his eyes like green chips of ice in the cover of the shadows.

“How _dare_ you hurt your own friend?” He answered, cold as ice. “How dare you abandon the village you’ve swore loyalty to the moment you received your headband protector? You might be a traitorous and selfish _child_ —that I can forgive. What I cannot forgive is your actions have caused devastating harm to your fellow comrades in an attempt to bring you home.”

The Uchiha remained still, the heavy presence holding him in his spot. Sweat trickled down the side of his head. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see anything but the flat green eyes snaring him in their hold. He couldn’t even tremble in fear.

“We’re going home now, Uchiha Sasuke.” The older man stated. “Please do not resist and cause me any further trouble.”

He only had a split moment to react, desperately calling out the dark, malevolent chakra that had aided him in the fight against Naruto. Just as his skin was turning grey, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blade before his world went dark abruptly.

Sasuke caught the boy around the waist as he collapsed. He sighed heavily, studying the receding dark grey colour of his skin. A hit to the boy’s tenketsu had mercifully blocked the curse mark from spreading any further and knocked the kid out.

He unceremoniously threw the boy over his shoulder. As he made his way back to Konoha, he couldn’t help but wonder why all the Uchihas in his life was giving him so much trouble.


End file.
